Une histoire sans fin ou presque!
by Alice-East
Summary: Sam et jack, et l'épisode de la boucle temporelle? C'est par ici !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour aux personnes qui passeront par ici. Stargate est depuis bien longtemps finit, mais depuis un récent marathon, j'ai décidé sur les conseils d'une amie d'écrire dessus. J'ai ressortie de vieux cahier et trouver des idées que je vais essayer de mettre en forme. Donc voilà le premier chapitre de cette humble histoire. Pour ceux qui ne se rapellent pas, c'est l'épisode 6 de la saison 4 de sg1(l'histoire sans fin) qui m'a inspiré. Cher lecteur n'hésite surtout pas à laisser un petit message. Désolé par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres, pas la faute de m'avoir relu mais bon. Sur ceux bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

 _ **Chapitre 1:**_

Frustration. C'était en tout cas ce que ressentait le Colonel Jack O'Neill et Teal'c depuis déjà un bon moment. Quoi que, allait savoir ce dit Jack, avec Teal'c rien n'est jamais sûre. Mais O'Neill quant à lui, n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était bel et bien frustré. Normal, combien de boucles temporelles avait-il déjà vécut pour l'instant ? Eh bien, pour tout il dire il avait arrêter de compter il y a de ça un bon bout de temps. Teal'c aussi en perdait le compte. C'est donc pour cela qu'il se retrouvait assis sur un fauteuil à tourner sur lui même et à ruminer sa frustration dans le bureau de Daniel; pendant que celui-ci se trouvait plongé dans un de ses satané livres poussiéreux, et que Teal'c traduisait pour l'on ne sait combien ième de fois la même série de pictogrammes (Daniel serait fière de lui s'il entendait qu'il parlait de ces foutus dessins comme ça), qu'ils avaient soit dit en passant traduit à tours de rôle dans bon nombre de boucles antérieures à celle-ci. Il soupira lourdement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever quasi automatiquement la tête de l'archéologue de son bouquin.

\- Combien de boucles en tout ?

\- J'ai arrêté de compter et vous Teal'c?

\- Pareil O'Neill.

Ce fut au tour de Daniel de soupirer. Il plaignait sincèrement ses amis. Alors subitement, et comptant sans doute remonter le moral de ses coéquipiers, il dit calmement ses yeux quittant de nouveau l'ouvrage:

\- Je sais que cela doit être frustrant, mais n'avaient vous pas penser que ce soit finalement une opportunitée ? C'est vrai quoi, vous savez exactement quand la journée va se terminer. Donc, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez sans vous préoccuper des conséquences non?

Il replaça ses lunettes, et regarda son idée faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit de Jack. En effet, son petit discours avait progressivement imprégnait le cerveau du Colonel, allumant alors une lumière de compréhension et la flamme de la malice dans ses yeux. Il se leva et parti précipitamment de la pièce bredouillant une quelconque excuse pour son ami, suivit de près par le grand jaffa qui s'était lui aussi excuser de son départ au préalable. Ce dernier sourit bêtement à la brusquerie de leur sortie.

\- J'espère seulement que personne ne sera au courant de la source de cette merveilleuse et au combien stupide idée, souffla t-il mi amusé mi effrayé rien qu'en passant à ce que ces deux là allaient faire. Car il faut bien avouer que les idées de Jack O'Neill (hormis dans le contexte militaire) pouvaient tout aussi bien provenir de l'esprit d'un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Carter qui était en grande réflexion fut dérangée par les deux fuyards. Ils s'appuyaient nonchalamment sur la chambranle de la porte de son labo, avec sur le visage un sourire comploteur pour le Colonel, et l'esquisse d'un sourire pour Teal'c. Ce qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde Sam, en effet si le jaffa laissait tomber son air impassible c'est que quelque chose clochait au sein de la base. Il gardait tout trois le silence, O'Neill fixant Carter, et les yeux de celle-ci faisant des allers-retours entre son colonel et Teal'c.

Suspicieuse. Oui, elle était vraiment suspicieuse ce qui eut pour conséquence d'agrandir un tout petit peu plus le sourire de Jack.

-Alors major comment avance les recherches ?

-Vous n'étiez pas censés aider Daniel dans ses traductions ?

Si O'Neill perdit un peu de sa splendeur, le jaffa ne fut pas le moins affecté par la remarque réprobatrice de la jeune femme. Jack choisit donc de délaisser son air conspirateur, pour celui beaucoup plus sérieux du « supérieur » à l'humour douteux.

-Voyez-vous, Major, T et moi avons décidé d'un commun accord et sur le conseil de Danny Boy, de s'octroyer un peu de repos. Car si vous ne vous souvenez guère des boucles précédentes, sachez que nous oui. Et par conséquent, nous manions aussi bien le latin que notre cher archéologue.

Bim ! Il venait lui en boucher un coin. Vu la tête qu'elle faisait maintenant c'était même certain. Teal'c quant à lui devant la tirade de son comparse de malheur, avait retrouvé son air impassible. Sam c'était renfrogné elle aussi. Il du s'en rendre compte, car il afficha un sourire mal à l'aise avant de reprendre la parole.

-Désolé Carter, cette histoire me monte un peu à la tête. Et les traductions me sortent par les narines. Pensez-vous que cela va se terminer un jour ?

L'intonation un tantinet mélodramatique avait eu raison de la jeune femme qui sourit légèrement. Elle fit planer un court silence avant de répondre :

-Vous savez mon colonel, si vous aidiez Daniel avec ses traductions on pourrait peut être trouver une explication à cette histoire sans ou presque je l'espère.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle le fit taire par un signe impérieux de la main. Et continua sur sa lancé :

-Si votre question suivante était de savoir si moi, j'avais avancé, la réponse est non. Ne faite pas cette tête, comprenez bien, mais à chaque fins de journée tout mes travaux disparaissent et je perds la mémoire si on pu dire ainsi. Il me faut donc tout recommencer. Et croyez le ou non monsieur, mais c'est tout aussi frustrant pour moi. Je sais que la solution est juste là, mais je n'arrive pas à la saisir.

Il lui sourit simplement avant de prendre congé, prétextant retourner voir Daniel. Arrivé au bout du couloir il se retourna et s'adressa au jaffa :

-Bon que voulez-vous faire durant la prochaine boucle ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut! Je ne pensait qu'il y avait encore quelques fanatiques qui liasaient les fics stargate °O°! Enfin, merci pour l'ajout en favoris, et pour les messages, ça fais super plaisir! Voici le chapitre 2, je le publie maintenant parce que je m'appraite à passer une semaine sous de multiples oraux blancs (Vive le Bac!). Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et j'essayrai de le mettre dès le week-end prochain si je peux! Encore merci lire cette humble histoire, Alice.

 **Réponse à toi cher guest:** je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, je sais où je veux aller, mais je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre qu'il va falloir! En tout Cas merci pour le message :)

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

Chapitre 2:

C'est ainsi qu'à la boucle suivante, tout le SGC avait pu observer le Colonel faire une petite balade en bicyclette dans toute la base, après s'être essayé à une activité oh combien manuelle: la poterie. Une boucle de plus, Teal'c et lui jouaient au golf à travers la Porte des Étoiles. Et il reprit son activité poterie, s'améliorant de boucles en boucles. Une autre partie de golf et une blague sur la distance entre la Terre et Alaris, dernière planète qu'ils avaient visité, Jack arguant qu'il allait battre son record de distance en swing. C'est à ce moment-là que la voix du Général Hammond résonna dans la salle d'embarquement. Sur un ton où percé à la fois l'étonnement et le reproche il demanda :

-Colonel O'Neill à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?

Le son de cette voix si connu eu pour effet de faire se retourner les deux hommes, avant que Jack n'hurle en agitant les bras dans une mimique colérique:

\- On ne m'interrompt pas en plein milieu de mon swing !

Le colonel se permit de se reposer un peu durant la boucle suivante, laissant ses genoux se remettre et faisant fonctionner ses cellules grises afin de trouver de nouvelles idées.

Un flux incessant parasité son cerveau, mais une idée revenait un peu trop souvent au premier plan, pas la meilleure, mais la plus excitante tout de même. Stupide. Stupide. Stupide. Une petite voix à l'accent angélique lui soufflait de ne pas faire ça, que c'était bête et totalement inacceptable. « Tu sais Jack, tu vas tout foutre en l'air si tu fais ça ! Carter t'en voudra très certainement, tu sais bien qu'elle est très pudique quand il s'agit de ses sentiments, et surtout de ses sentiments pour toi. Tu vas regretter et tu le sais, ne fais pas l'enfant tu as passé l'âge… » Mais une seconde voix beaucoup moins raisonnable lui souffler le contraire. « Comme la si bien fait remarquer Danny Boy, c'est une occasion en or ! Au pire si Carter te démonte, personne sauf toi et peut être Teal'c ne s'en souviendra. C'est le bon côté de la boucle, tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans craindre les conséquences ! Et puis arrête de te mentir, tu rêves d'embrasser Carter depuis que tu la vue pour la première fois dans cette salle de briefing, alors vas y mon grand jette toi à l'eau ! » Jack ne savait pas laquelle des deux écouter. D'un côté la première avait raison, c'était une idée stupide et dangereuse, mais d'un autre côté elle était tellement plus attrayante que tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait durant les jours précédents …

Il mit une boucle de plus à se décider. Ayant écouté tous les arguments donnés par ses nouvelles amies, il décida de se laisser tenter. Après tout il n'était qu'un homme coincé dans une boucle temporelle, rejouant le même jour sans cesse. Bref il avait fait son choix, pas le plus intelligent mais bon comme il se l'avait fait remarquer précédemment, il n'était qu'un homme, et c'est dans ce simple fait que résidait tout le problème.

Il mit son plan à exécution, dans sa tête la liste des choses à régler pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire était claire :

1) Ne rien laisser paraître,

2) Ne pas afficher son air conspirateur,

3) Ecrire sa lettre de démission (on ne sait jamais),

4) Trouver Hammond,

5) Et enfin mettre la main sur son second.

Alors toute la matinée, il s'activa à écrire cette foutue lettre, mieux valait couvrir les arrières de sa subordonnée après tout il n'avait aucun contrôle sur cette satanée boucle.

Quand il entra dans la salle des commandes, Jack sentit un bon nombre de regards convergeaient vers lui, il avait laissé tomber le treillis pour faire ça. Le futur ex-colonel (pour peu de temps s'il avait bien calculé son coup) scruta la pièce un instant avant de sourire. Hammond était présent et Carter aussi. Il s'avança d'un air décidé. Arrivé à la hauteur du Général, Jack lui tendit sa lettre en ponctuant son geste par un petit :

-Ah, excusez-moi Georges.

-Colonel que faites-vous sans uniforme ? Demanda le pauvre homme pris au dépourvu.

-Je te donne ma lettre de démission, argua Jack d'un ton nonchalant tout en regardant sa montre. C'est à ce moment-là que Carter jaillit de sa chaise telle un bouchon de champagne en s'exclamant :

-De démission pourquoi ?

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre espérant que tout se passerai comme prévu, parce qu'il se rendait compte que finalement, se serait peut être la pire idée qu'il n'est jamais eu.

-Parce que j'ai envie de faire ça… répondit il finalement.

Juste après avoir fini de parler, il planta son regard dans celui de son maintenant ex-second à peine le temps d'une seconde, puis il empauma son visage, fondant sur ses lèvres trop vite pour qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il ce passait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack la fit basculer, s'enivrant de son odeur, appréciant la douceur de sa peau et le goût fruité de ses lèvres tant désirées et si inaccessibles. Elle ne se débattit pas un seul instant, ne songea même pas à sortir de l'étreinte du colonel. Sam passa un bras autour de son cou, l'autre se coulant tout naturellement dans le dos de Jack.

Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de répondre au baiser, juste le temps de se remettre de la surprise. Aucun d'eux ne se souciaient des regards à la fois outrés, surpris et même amusés qui les fixaient. Plus rien n'existait à cet instant, la Terre avait comme arrêté de tourné, et encore plus rare, Sam avait arrêté de penser, laissant libre cours à ses sens qui s'en donnés à cœur joie. A cours d'oxygène ils se séparèrent, plongeant alors dans le regard de l'autre. Ses yeux chocolat entrèrent en collision avec les bleus de son major. A ce moment là, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ses prunelles irradiaient le bonheur, la tendresse et l'amour. Il se rendit compte que ça devait être la même chose pour lui.

Quelqu'un toussota très légèrement, ce qui eu pour effet de séparer les deux militaires. Le rouge montait progressivement aux joues de Sam, et ne tarda pas à s'étendre jusque dans son cou. Jack quant lui, su que quelque chose clochait. Il devrait maintenant être devant son bol de céréales, pas devant Hammond et si proche de Carter. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à cela, la boucle c'était rompu d'elle-même…


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut! Je ne pensait pas avoir le temps d'écrire avant ce week end, mais ma prof d'espanol à reporter son oral(dites lui merci!), et comme je suis en sortie scolaire jeudi et vendredi... Bref ma vie est passionnante, mais j'ai reussi à écrire le chapitre 3! (Houraaaaa) Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes se sont les miennes (pas comme les personnages...), et désolé également si on tombe un peu dans la guimauve! Alice

 **Réponse à Soho:** merci, ben je pense que j'étais un peu obligé de me fier à l'épisode comme ça, pour le réalisme en fait! Mais comme tu l'as constaté, tout le monde va se souvenir de ce si fameux passage cette fois :) !

 **Réponse à Riri: ** merci pour ton message, moi aussi j'aime bien que la boucle s'arrête d'elle même...

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

Chapitre 3 :

Et merde. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que la boucle se rompe d'elle-même, mais qu'elle était les chances qu'elle le fasse juste quand il avait décidé d'embrasser Carter ? Minimes, très minimes. Il se permit de tournait les yeux vers elle, juste le temps de voir qu'elle était vraiment très mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces regards. Il ne devait pas être mieux, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme un canard se dit-il. Minable. Il se sentait vraiment minable. Il n'osait même pas croiser son regard. Et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point il le voulait. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut d'empoigner son major par le bras et de suivre Hammond jusqu'à son bureau. Le Général leur fit signe de s'installer, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Hammond gardait un visage de marbre, le silence était de plomb et aucun des deux militaires assis ne souhaitait le briser.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête colonel ?

Il avait dit cette phrase sur un ton plat et glacial, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Jack vit son major se faire encore plus petit qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Il déglutit sentant le regard furieux de Georges sur lui.

-Eh bien, voussavezaveclabouclettouçaj'aipenséquejepouvaisbienm'amuserunpeu !

Son débit avait été si hallucinant que même son major avait relevé la tête, ils le regardaient tout deux incrédules par la vitesse avec laquelle les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.

-Veuillez répéter colonel, et plus lentement s'il vous plaît je commence à être sourd.

Une lueur étrange passa rapidement dans ses yeux, mais Jack ne sut dire ce que c'était.

-Mon Général, vous savez que nous étions sous l'effet d'une boucle temporelle ?

Hammond hocha la tête en signe de confirmation et le pria de continuer d'un geste de la main.

-Eh bien, j'ai voulu jouer un peu avec le feu, profiter de la boucle pour m'amuser. Voyez-vous monsieur, à cette heure ci la boucle aurait dû reprendre son cours or, nous sommes dans votre bureau, ce qui signifie qu'elle s'est rompue d'elle-même, monsieur.

Hammond hocha de nouveau la tête, maintenant pensif. O'Neill osa un coup d'œil vers Carter. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû être mort à l'instant même, fusillé par le regard de Sam.

-Major est ce que c'est possible ? demanda Hammond.

-Eh bien, en réalité cela l'est. C'était peu probable que cela arrive, mais c'était une des possibilités que j'avais envisagées, et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir fait.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton froid et détaché. Son regard n'exprimait plus rien quand il entra en collision avec celui du colonel. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Très bien major, vous pouvez disposer. Colonel, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Il posa un regard compatissant sur Sam, qui lui adressa un signe de tête formelle, la discussion avec Tonton Georges viendrait plus tard. Carter ne posa pas un regard sur lui, elle se contenta de se lever les épaules tendues au possible, la nuque raide, et de passer la porte direction son labo. Jack avait à nouveau baissé les yeux. Il avait fait du mal à Carter. Et en plus, il détestait le genre de discussion qui allait suivre.

-Jack…

Il avait soupiré, cela n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Le colonel releva la tête l'air penaud. Il n'essaya même pas de faire de l'humour, il avait foiré, il le savait et il assumerait, point.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé fiston ? Je sais que Sam et vous avez des sentiments plus qu'amicaux l'un en vers l'autre, mais la franchement en pleine base ? Je veux bien que tout le monde se doute que quelque chose se passe entre vous, mais aviez-vous besoin de confirmer les rumeurs ?

Il le rabrouait gentiment, comme un père le ferait avec son fils pris entrain de faire une bêtise. Jack avait blêmi. Alors c'était ça, il pensait qu'il avait voulu confirmer les rumeurs et marquer son territoire. Il avait tort, sur toute la ligne. Il inspira un grand coup, il aurait préféré que Georges lui hurle dessus, il aurait su comment réagir à ce moment là, mais le ton paternaliste l'avait déconcerté. Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il détestait parler de ses sentiments, surtout ce envers Carter. Il vida pourtant son sac.

-Vous savez Georges, après la mort de Charlie, je ne croyais plus en rien. Même mon mariage ne comptait plus. Alors quand le Général West ma demandé de venir pour prendre le commandement la première mission sur Abydos, j'ai accepté. J'étais le type parfait, plus d'attaches, dépressif et suicidaire. Alors quand on m'a expliqué que le but de ma mission était de passer la Porte et de prendre note d'un quelconque danger potentiel, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai accepté. West ma ensuite dit que si danger il y avait, j'avais pour ordre de tout faire sauter. Mission suicide, je ne me suis pas démonté. Ne faites pas cette tête Georges, vous étiez parfaitement au courant.

En effet le Général était maintenant blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Il savait que la mission était suicidaire, et que c'était pour cela que Jack était arrivé en haut de la liste pour être le commandant durant cette mission mais il détestait l'entendre de sa propre bouche, l'entendre dire à quel point ça avait été facile pour lui d'accepter. Il détestait l'USAF pour cette raison. Elle savait toujours qui envoyer comme cher à canon. Il le laissa cependant continuer sentant qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac.

-Malheureusement, Daniel a eu la bonne idée de vouloir faire exploser le vaisseau mère de Râ plutôt que la porte. Il a libéré le peuple d'Abydos, et je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là, non peut-être avant en fait, peu importe, que je me suis attaché à lui. Plus de menace, donc plus de mission suicide si l'on pu dire, j'allais pouvoir rentrer retrouver Sara. J'ai ramené tous les gars qu'il restait, ce putain de serpent avait réussi à chopper quelques un des nôtres. J'acceptais de laisser Danny Boy là-bas, à l'unique condition qu'il enterre la porte après notre passage. Ce qu'il a fait. Une fois de retour sur Terre et le rapport de mission bouclé j'ai pris ma retraite. Daniel était censé être mort et je ne voulais plus repartir. Il fallait que je parle à Sara, je le devais. Sauf qu'en rentrant j'ai trouvé les papiers de la procédure de divorce sur le comptoir. Elle était partie, elle avait fui ce qu'il restait de nous plus rien ne me retenaient non plus. J'ai déménagé pour un quartier plus calme. Je commençais une nouvelle vie. Puis Samuels a débarqué en haut de mon toit. J'étais de nouveau en service, tout comme la Porte des Etoiles. Puis vous connaissez la suite, une boîte de mouchoirs plus tard j'étais de retour dans cette salle de briefing. Je râlais, encore, je ne voulais pas de ce capitaine Sam Carter, ça me faisais penser au capitaine Sam, celui qui ne touche pas un verre en soirée pour ramener les éméchés.

Georges gloussa, et Jack sourit un peu puis il reprit.

-Quand elle a débarqué dans cette salle, avec son aplomb et son sourire… Mon dieu j'avais cru en perdre ma repartie. Puis elle m'a tenu tête, elle a tenu tête à mes gars, toujours avec ce sourire, celui qui éclaire 10 bornes autour d'elle. A ce moment-là, j'ai su que Samantha Carter allait devenir ma bouffée d'oxygène. J'étais entrain de me noyer dans la monotonie quotidienne. Et puis elle est devenue mon quotidien. Je me souviendrais toujours de sa proposition de bras de fer j'aime les officiers avec du répondant, pas les toutous lèchent bottes. Carter, malgré ses apparences n'était pas comme ça, ça m'a plu. Et puis au fur et à mesure elle m'est devenue indispensable, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'étais accro. Et puis, quand elle s'est retrouvée bloquée derrière ce fichu champ de force j'ai su. J'ai su que malgré tous mes efforts, je m'étais attaché à elle. J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas d'un monde où Samantha Carter n'était plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut salut! Voici le chapitre 4! Je l'ai écrit entre deux poses à la radio ( la sortie scolaire se trouvant être de suivre le festival qui se trouvait dans notre toute petite ville de montagne, et je me suis retrouvée stagiaire à la radio locale!), bref il ne me plait pas beaucoup, j'ai voulu faire je ne sais pas trop quoi et voilà le résultat. Je rame un peu, vous aurez sans doute d'impression qu'on rame dans la choucroute, mais non, c'est juste que dans ma tête il devait y avoir un chapitre de "transition". Voilà j'espère ne pas être tué par la faute de ma suite, Alice.

Merci à Manon (aka Johana Carter) et à Saragrissom831601 de suivre l'histoire :)!

 **Réponse à notre invité:** Merci, j'avais besoin d'un O'Neill un peu plus sentimentale que celui de la série, si tu repasses par là, tu risques d'avoir encore quelques surprises! Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir!

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

Chapitre 4 :

-Allez la retrouver, vous l'avez blessé. Elle paraît forte, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est une femme Jack, une femme intelligente certes, mais aussi sensible.

Le Général Hammond avait parlé sur un ton doux, il avait bien compris que cette mésaventure avait poussé son bras droit à bout. Il savait aussi que si Jack n'aimait pas sincèrement Sam, il ne lui aurait pas raconté son histoire. Il les couvrirait, c'était certain, la base entière les couvrirait. Quand Jack avait évoqué le souvenir de leur première rencontre, il avait souri à cette époque-là déjà il s'était demandé qui allait sauter sur l'autre le premier. Mais ils étaient militaires, leur sens de l'honneur était trop fort pour qu'ils ne cèdent à leurs sentiments, aussi puissants soient-ils.

Le colonel se leva et adressa un sourire timide à Georges, celui-ci hocha la tête. Il n'attendit pas plus et passa le seuil de la porte au pas de course. Carter devait s'être enfermée à double tour dans son labo, mais à force de persuasion il réussirait à la faire sortir. Sur le chemin il se traita d'imbécile fini, comment avait-il pu dire qu'il voulait seulement « s'amuser ». Il voulait tout sauf s'amuser à ce moment là ou avec elle, et maintenant parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu assumer devant la concerné et devant Hammond, il se retrouvait à devoir parler avec une Sam Carter voulant commettre un meurtre, son meurtre en l'occurrence. Comme il l'avait prédit, la porte du labo était fermée. Il décida de tenter une approche en douceur pour éviter de la faire encore plus sortir de ses gongs (si c'était possible…). Jack toqua deux coups contre le bois, seul le silence du couloir lui revient comme réponse. Alors il toqua de nouveau, le plus délicatement possible contre le panneau.

-Carter sortez s'il vous plaît, il faut qu'on parle. Vous savez, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour l'incident de tout à l'heure, pas que je regrette mais bon…

Walter Harriman arriva et eut pour loisir d'observer le colonel Jack O'Neill s'adresser à une porte. Il retient son rire quand il perçut le trouble dans la voix de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Mon colonel, si vous cherchez le major Carter, elle est partie il y a de ça environ une demi-heure.

Jack se retourna mal à l'aise qu'Harriman est pu l'entendre bafouillait devant une porte close.

-Je vous remercie sergent.

Walter lui sourit et reprit son chemin dans le dédale de couloirs souterrain qu'était la base de Cheyenne Moutain, il était en salle de contrôle quand le fameux « incident » s'était produit, rien que la pensée de ce souvenir le fit sourire, il allait devoir de l'argent à Daniel. Jack ne perdit pas de temps, se précipitant vers les vestiaires un treillis en moins plus tard, il empruntait l'ascenseur du destin. Il se dandinait de nouveau, se demandant s'il faisait bien d'aller retrouver son major chez elle. Son esprit tordu lui proposait deux solutions : la première était que soit elle lui ouvrait, acceptait ses excuses et explications et la vie reprenait son cours, ou seconde possibilité et la plus probable selon lui, elle lui ouvrait lui crachait toute sa rancœur au visage et lui refermait la porte au nez sans lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer.

Le temps que les deux scénarios se jouent dans sa tête, il avait quitté la base et déverrouillé son pick-up. Il démarra et se plongea dans ses pensées. La radio s'alluma d'elle-même et l'air d'In a Week emplit l'atmosphère de la cabine. Il fit ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, il écouta attentivement cette drôle de chanson. Il était sûr de connaître le chanteur mais le nom lui échappait, la seule certitude qu'il avait fut que Carter aimait ce chanteur. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il avait à faire durant le trajet qui le conduirait à une mort certaine, il écouta, il écouta et se surprit à faire un lien entre une certaine mission et cette chanson aux paroles excentriques et quelque peu lugubres et pourtant si réalistes de ce que Carter et lui avaient vécu.

 _I have never known peace,_ _ **Je n'ai jamais connu la paix**_

 _Like the damp grass that yields to me,_ _ **Comme l'herbe grasse qui me nourrit,**_

 _I have never known hunger,_ _ **Je n'ai jamais connu la faim,**_

 _Like these insects that feast on me._ _ **Comme les insectes qui se nourrissent de moi.**_

 _A thousand teeth,_ _ **Un millier de dents**_ _,_

 _And yours among them I know,_ _ **Et les tiennes en sont je sais,**_

 _Ours hungers appeased,_ _ **Nos faims sont apaisées,**_

 _Our heart beats becoming slow._ _ **Nos rythmes cardiaques ralentissent.**_

Bon le début est bizarre mais si Carter apprécie c'est que ça doit être bon…

 _We lay here for years or for hours,_ _ **On reste allongés pendant des années ou des heures,**_

 _Thrown here or found,_ _ **Jetés ici ou trouvés ici,**_

 _To freeze or to thaw,_ _ **Pour geler ou pour fondre,**_

 _So long we'd become the flowers,_ _ **Tellement longtemps qu'on devient des fleurs,**_

 _Two corpses we were, two corpses I saw…_ _ **Deux corps nous étions, deux corps je voyais…**_

Jack se laissait amener par les paroles, tellement étrange mais si poétique, la route défilait devant ses yeux, ses mouvements se faisaient par automatisme, il avait l'impression de voir sa propre existence d'un œil extérieure…

 _And they'd find us in a week,_ _ **Et ils nous trouveraient dans une semaine,**_

 _When the weather gets got,_ _ **Quand le temps se réchauffe,**_

 _After the insects have made their claim,_ _ **Après que les insectes se soient installés,**_

 _I'd be home with you,_ _ **Je serais chez moi avec toi,**_

 _I'd be home with you,_ _ **Je serais chez moi avec toi,**_

Ah sa il ferait tout pour Carter, même se faire implanter un de ses foutus serpents si telle était son désir. Juste pour être avec elle, juste pour être près d'elle.

 _I have never known sleep,_ _ **Je n'ai jamais connu le sommeil,**_

 _Like the slumber that creeps to me,_ _ **Comme le sommeil qui m'envahit,**_

 _I have never known colour,_ _ **Je n'ai jamais connu de couleur,**_

 _Like this morning reveals to me_ _ **, Comme cette matiné me révèle,**_

 _And you haven't moved an inch,_ _ **Et tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouc**_ _e,_

 _Such that I would not know,_ _ **Pour que je ne sache pas,**_

 _If you sleep always like this_ _ **, Sit tu dors toujours comme ça,**_

 _The flesh calmly going cold._ _ **La chair devient lentement froide.**_

Ca lui rappelait cette mission, celle où elle s'était retrouvée derrière le champ de force, celle où elle avait failli rejoindre les limbes. Il frissonna, la route lui semblait tout d'un coup longue.

 _We lay here for years or for hours,_ _ **On**_ _ **reste allongés pendant des années ou des heures,**_

 _Votre main dans ma main pour toujours et discret,_ _ **Ta Dans ma principale principales SI immobiles ET discrets,**_

 _So long we'd become the flowers,_ _ **Si longtemps qu'on est devenus les fleurs,**_

 _We'd feed well the land_ _ **On nourrirait bien le sol**_

 _and worry the sheep…_ _ **Et inquiéteraient les moutons…**_

 _And they'd find us in a week,_ _ **Et ils nous trouveraient dans une semaine,**_

 _When the cattle show fear,_ _ **Quand le bétail aura été effrayé,**_

 _After the insects have made their claim,_ _ **Après que les insectes se soient installés,**_

 _After the foxes ha ve known our taste,_ _ **Après que les renards nous aient goûtés,**_

 _I'd be home with you,_ _ **Je serais chez moi avec toi,**_

 _I'd be home with you,_ _ **Je serais chez moi avec toi.**_

Il aurait préféré mourir que de la laisser seule face à ce salop de destin, alors il avait joué contre et il était resté, à quoi bon partir pour sauver sa vie justement quand sa vie était en danger de mort. Alors il était resté là, à la fixer intensément, plongeant dans ses beaux yeux bleus qui le suppliaient de partir, de vivre. Et il était resté, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule face à sa mort, pour qu'il ne reste pas seul face à la dureté du monde extérieure monde qui l'aurait détruit et engloutit si Carter n'était plu. Ils n'auraient sans doute jamais été retrouvés, mais qu'importe, ils auraient pu être ensemble, main dans la main, pour affronter ce funeste destin.

 _They'd find us in a week,_ _ **Ils nous trouveraient dans une semaine,**_

 _When the buzzards get loud,_ _ **Quand les buses auront fait du bruit,**_

 _After the insects have made their claim,_ _ **Après que les insectes se soient installés,**_

 _After the foxes have known our taste,_ _ **Après que les renards nous aient goûtés,**_

 _After the raven has ha dis say,_ _ **Après que les corbeaux aient eu leur mot à dire,**_

 _I'd be home with you,_ _ **Je serais chez moi avec toi,**_

 _I'd be home with you._ _ **Je serais chez moi avec toi.**_

Les dernières notes de la mélodie disparurent et le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Le moteur s'arrêta et Jack su, il sut que se serait soit la fin d'une obscure période pour le début d'une plus propice ou au contraire que se serait le début de la fin, de sa fin à lui.

Il sortit de la voiture, et se permit de prendre quelques secondes pour observer les alentours. La voiture de Sam était là, la lumière du salon allumé. Il avança d'un pas, se demandant s'il faisait bien, puis d'un autre, cherchant à tout prix à retarder l'instant où il comprendrait que tout était perdu, que l'espoir d'être avec Carter était vain, que jamais et sûrement pas après cette après-midi, elle ne lui appartiendrait. Alors il avança, il avança vers ce qui serait la discussion la plus difficile de sa vie. Il sentit sa main se lever et frapper trois coups brefs sur ce panneau de bois, maintenant l'unique rempart à la colère et à la peine de son second.

Seul le silence inquiétant de cette nuit sans étoiles lui répondit, et quelques chose au fond de lui se brisa en écho à tout ce qu'il venait de perdre.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut salut! Voici le chapitre 5! Deux points de vues dans un même chapitre, j'espère que vous suivrez mon raisonnement (il est bizarre...)! On s'approche tout doucement du but, le chapitre six est en cours d'écriture je pense l'avoir finit dans le week end, et après il me restera une semaine de tendu avant les vacances :3 (je suis contente!) Donc I hope ce chapitre sera vous contenter! Alice

PS: il faisait plus long sur word ce méchant...

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

Chapitre 5:

Le sang cognait contre ses tempes douloureuses, des points blancs dansaient devant ses paupières closes, son cerveau luttait pour la garder éveillée. Mais le major Samantha Carter voulait tout sauf rester consciente, le verre de rouge à moitié vide dans sa main et les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol dans un dessin complexe autour d'elle en étaient la preuve. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le coussin le plus proche. La lumière était trop puissante à son goût, elle était tentée de se traîner jusqu'à l'interrupteur; mais le pie vert qui s'acharnait à marteler son front lui rappelait son état précaire. Sans parler de la voix de son salop de supérieure qui trottait inlassablement dans sa cervelle, rectification la voix de son salop d'ex supérieure, les mots " je voulais m'amuser" se répétant sans cesse... Dieu, à cet instant elle avait voulu l'étrangler, le démembrer, lui arracher les yeux et beaucoup d'autres idées qui lui étaient passées par l'esprit mais beaucoup trop sanglantes pour y repenser avec son taux actuel d'alcool dans le sang, sans avoir envie irrépressible de vomir.  
Elle se rappelait encore le test Zatarc d'il y a quelques semaines, et son magnifique petit discours "Je ne suis pas parti parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de perdre Carter. Parce que je tiens à elle, beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire." De belles paroles ouais, mais surtout de belles conneries. Comment avait elle pu tomber dans cet écran de fumé ? Comment elle, Samantha Carter, astrophysicienne de renommée intergalactique et membre d'une des unités d'élite la plus top secrète au monde, avait-elle pu tomber dans le panneau? Un éclat de rire hystérique s'échappa de sa gorge, elle était pathétique. Mais cet éclat ne tarda pas à se transformer en sanglots. Ses yeux la brûlaient, et ce foutu pie vert n'arrangeait en rien la migraine qui l'avait saisie quelques bouteilles plutôt. Sam se souleva tant bien que mal dans l'optique de se trouver une aspirine.  
Elle tâtonna, la lumière était bien trop aveuglante, mais indispensable à son avancer, la Terre tournait beaucoup trop vite d'un coup. Tiens, il pleuvait dehors. Même la météo avait décidé de devenir le reflet de son humeur. Massacrante en l'occurrence, son humeur, vraiment massacrante.

Il ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Carter, foi d'O'Neill. C'était sa veine, il avait commencé à pleuvoir quelque temps plutôt, et maintenant la foudre et les éclairs s'étaient ramenés pour ce qui semblait être la fête du siècle. Si la situation avait permis ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humour, Jack aurait sûrement sorti, pour lui seul, une remarque bien sentie sur le moment très cliché qu'il vivait à l'instant précis. La lumière de la cuisine s'alluma, et Jack vit apparaître une Sam Carter aux yeux bouffis et aux mains tremblantes, le corps secouait de spasmes, s'avançait d'un pas chancelant vers le placard. Ses lèvres tremblaient elles aussi, et ses dents claquaient, menaçant d'entailler la chair tendre de ses lèvres. Elle se retenait tant bien que mal d'éclater en sanglots. Elle ne put d'ailleurs faire aucun n'autre mouvement que celui de se laisser glisser sur le sol, dos au meuble de la cuisine. L'odeur de l'herbe mouillée flottait dans l'air, la nuit était d'un noir d'encre surprenant.  
Il aurait dû être à la base, pas ici, pas en train de contempler sa Carter gisante sur le carrelage froid de sa cuisine. Il n'aurait pas dû être là, à observer l'impact de ses paroles sur la femme qu'il chérissait le plus. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable, il n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de s'arracher le coeur de la poitrine pour essayer de soulager sa propre peine. Il n'aurait pas dû embrasser son major, il n'aurait pas dû aimer Carter. Et pourtant, il était bien là, impuissant face à la douleur sourde de Sam, impuissant face à la culpabilité qui l'envahissait un peu plus à mesure que les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur les plantes du jardin.

Elle gisait là, étendu à même le sol de sa cuisine, roulé en boule, à pleurer l'homme de sa vie. A implorer le ciel de lui rendre sa dignité, sa vie. Elle ne voulait plus aimer, elle ne voulait plus l'aimer lui; l'homme qui lui avait ravi son coeur, l'homme qui décuplait ses sens par sa simple présence près d'elle, l'homme qui la faisait tant souffrir. Son coeur se noyait dans la douleur. Une douleur sourde et incessante, comme un poignard que l'on plongeait au plus profond de son âme, et qu'on retirait juste pour mieux l'y remettre. Elle devait se relever, se battre contre tous ses sentiments qui l'engloutissaient. Elle devait survivre, sauver ce qui lui restait d'honneur et de dignité. Qui voulait elle tromper, il ne lui restait plus rien. Son monde tournait autour de Jack O'Neill. Son monde venait de se briser. Mais elle se relèverait, c'était une Carter, les Carter s'en sortaient toujours.  
Mais pas ce soir, ce soir, elle serait seulement Samantha. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Tout d'un coup elle se sentit oppressée, et le besoin de sortir à l'air libre se fit urgent. Peu importe la pluie, elle devait respirer, et sortir. La pluie lui remettrait les idées en place. Oui c'était ça, sortir, la terrasse ferait l'affaire.

Un étau se resserrait progressivement autour de ce qui devait s'appeler un coeur, son coeur. L'odeur de la pluie était toujours là, le bruit du tonnerre assourdissant. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, condamné à la souffrance plus psychologique que physique, pour avoir détruit la femme qu'il aimait. Il la vit se relever, elle ne tenait debout que par l'intervention du saint esprit. Si Dieu existait vraiment, il priait pour qu'il empêche cette femme de se faire plus de mal qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. La petite voix de sa conscience résonna dans son esprit, tranchante comme la lame d'un couteau. « C'est toi qui lui as fait ça. C'est de ta faute. Tu l'as brisé et tu le sais. Comment va-tu faire pour vivre avec ça sur la conscience maintenant ? » Il rit, cela pouvait paraître stupide pour quelques observateurs extérieurs. Mais après tout, sa conscience ne venait elle pas de se référer à elle-même dans son petit discours ? Sa conscience qui lui demandait comment il ferait pour vivre avec ça sur sa conscience. C'était joli vraiment. Il devenait complètement barjo et il n'avait pas encore vu Carter. Cela promettait de donner.  
En parlant de Sam, où était passé sa belle blonde ? Il reporta son attention sur le petit salon. Elle était là, en train d'essayer de déverrouiller la porte-fenêtre qui menait à sa terrasse, derrière la maison. C'était sa chance. Il reprit contenance, et partit affronter son destin…

Elle titubait, tanguait, chancelait, bref elle ne marchait vraiment pas droit et n'était pas du tout stable. Elle sourit face à cette remarque ô combien utile et spirituelle. Personne ne tiendrait debout avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, personne sauf peut être Jack ou Teal'c. Ah ! On ne pense surtout pas à Jack se rabroua-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et elle respira à plein poumon l'air plein d'humidité et les senteurs des plantes avoisinantes. Ses yeux se relevèrent par automatisme vers le ciel. Il était noir, menaçant, aucune étoile ne perçait à travers cette épaisse couche de nuages. La pluie redoubla d'intensité quand elle se laissa tomber sur les marches de la petite terrasse de bois.  
Les pieds sur la marche inférieure, elle prit appui sur ses bras et offrit son visage à la voûte céleste. La pluie diluvienne rinça bien vite ses larmes, et elle soupira d'aise, rafraîchie par l'eau et enfin un peu en paix. Le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et elle le vit. Il avançait depuis l'obscurité vers la lumière du salon. Il fondait à travers la pluie, les éclairs éclairant son visage fermé. On entendit le tonnerre encore une fois, la pluie tomba avec encore plus de frénésies, et un énième éclair illumina son visage. Si son masque de marbre était posé, il n'avait guère réussi à faire taire ses yeux. Elle les croisa, et quelques millièmes de seconde lui suffire pour savoir. Il avait mal. Peut-être plus qu'elle. Mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait cure…


	6. Chapter 6

Oyé oyé, le chapitre 6 est ici! Je l'aime biene ce chapitre ( non en vrai je me déteste mais c'est un problème entre moi et moi). Il est pas trop long (comme tout les autres), mais il est bon ( vive la rime!) Je ne vous embête pas plus longtmps et je vous laisse lire!  
Amicalement, Alice ( qui n'est toujours pas en vacances...)

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

Chapitre 6 :

Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien à part une rage destructrice, et une douleur cuisante. Elle avait l'air d'une biche prise par surprise dans les fars d'une voiture. Ses prunelles dilatées au possible, ses épaules crispées, ou encore son dos bien droit, tout en elle traduisaient sa fureur et son mal-être. Pas de masque ce soir, pas d'hypocrisies. Rien que la vérité.

-Carter.

Le ton de Jack était froid et réprobateur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler sur ce ton, mais il lui en voulait de le laisser la détruire comme ça. C'était stupide, mais c'était vrai.  
D'ailleurs il sut à l'instant même où son nom s'échappait de sa bouche, qu'elle s'attendait à ce traitement-là. Il vit alors la transformation s'opérer en elle, son visage se refermer, ses yeux s'éteindre, son dos se redresser encore un peu plus. Le militaire avait repris le dessus sur la femme. Peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement.

-Mon colonel. Que me vaut votre présence à une heure si tardive ?

Son ton était glacial et aiguisé comme un couteau, sa petite tirade le laissa un instant pantelant, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il se rendait compte qu'il venait de donner naissance à un monstre, une copie conforme de ce qu'il avait pu être après la perte de Charlie, et avant de la rencontrer. Il l'avait détruite. Une vague de remords le prit de nouveau. Il avait tué l'âme d'une jeune femme combative, pleine de vie et aimante, pour la remplacer par celle d'un être inhumain et froid.

\- Je suis venu vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi à la base Carter.

Elle ne réagit même pas. Pas même un froncement de cils ou un battement de paupières.

-Il ne sait rien passer, monsieur, j'ai travaillé toute la journée sans interruption, monsieur.

Elle donnait la version de ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre en temps normal, ou du moins celle qu'un supérieur hiérarchique aurait voulu entendre. Mais il ne supportait plus les mensonges, et les non-dits qui subsistaient entre eux. Ce soir il voulait simplement être honnête, envers elle bien sûr, mais aussi envers lui. Il soupira, et se prit à regretter sa discussion avec Hammond. Que croyait donc le vieux Général ? Que lui et Sam finiraient ensemble, qu'ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ? La vie n'était malheureusement pas un conte de fées. Il n'était pas le chevalier servant décrit dans les histoires, et Carter n'était en rien une princesse nunuche et guimauve. C'était une femme forte, avec de l'ambition, du caractère et une féministe. Or aujourd'hui elle n'avait été que l'objet de Jack, il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement, voire pas du tout.

-Carter pour une fois ne faites pas l'enfant…

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise. Ses yeux lançaient maintenant des éclairs.

-Je fais l'enfant, monsieur ? De nous deux expliquez moi lequel a eu le comportement le plus enfantin aujourd'hui ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas moi qui ai sauté sur ma subordonnée « pour m'amuser », je cite ! Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai pas eu le courage d'assumer face à Hammond ! Remettez-vous un peu en question, monsieur, ça ne peut vous faire que du bien, mon colonel.

Elle n'avait pas hurlai, sa voix était lisse. Elle avait craché son grade. Elle l'avait blessé, mais n'avait elle finalement pas raison ? N'était-il pas celui qui avait eu le comportement d'un enfant de douze ans pris en faute alors qu'il embrassait sa première petite amie ? Il ne savait pas si c'étaient des larmes ou des gouttelettes de pluie qui dévalaient sur les joues de son second. Il aurait parié sur la première des possibilités.

-J'avoue ne pas avoir été réglo sur ce coup-là Carter, mais si vous me laissiez m'expliquer…

-Vous avait deux minutes pas une de plus, et après ça je ne veux plus vous voir en dehors du cadre professionnel, monsieur.

Elle lui avait coupé la parole, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait-là, il avait deux minutes, ce serait sûrement les plus longues et en même temps les plus courtes de toute sa misérable existence. Inspire, expire, parle O'Neill. L'ordre venait de lui-même.

-Savez Carter, Sam, depuis le test Zatarc tout à changer entre nous. Ne vous défilez pas vous êtes aussi bien au courant que moi. Je veux bien me remettre en question pour ce qui est de mon attitude d'aujourd'hui, mais ne croyez-vous pas qui si nous n'avions pas enfermé tout ça il agita sa main entre eux dans cette fameuse pièce nous serions encore en bons termes. J'ai fait ce que je croyais bon pour vous Carter. Ne croyez pas que je ne souffre pas de la situation c'est faux, vraiment faux. Je veux votre bonheur, uniquement votre bonheur, et vous ne serez pas heureuse avec moi. Sérieusement, un vieux colonel comme moi, et une jeune femme brillante comme vous ? Ne voyez-vous pas comme un problème dans l'équation Carter ?  
Moi si, et je ne vous parle même pas du règlement, parce que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce règlement à deux balles. Ma carrière est morte elle aussi, au contraire de là votre Carter, vous avez encore un long chemin à parcourir dans l'armée, croyez-moi. Alors oui je vous ai embrassé, pendant une des boucles, pensant que je me retrouverais devant mon bol de céréales juste après, et pas dans le bureau de Georges. Parce que je ne veux pas vous nuire Carter ou vous blesser.  
Même si je me rends compte que c'est ce que j'ai fait cette après-midi. Et je m'en veux pour ça Carter, et je m'en veux de vous aimer comme ça, je vous en veux de m'aimer comme ça. Parce que je vous fais souffrir et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux. Pardonnez moi Carter, pour tout.

Le silence entre eux était pesant. Jack attendait, guettant le moindre signe. Mais la jeune femme resta stoïque. Elle fixait un point imaginaire derrière lui, perdu dans l'obscurité de la forêt avoisinante. Seule la pluie qui avait perdu en intensité, et l'odeur de l'orage faisait vivre cette scène étrange.

-Partez mon colonel.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça, il aurait préféré qu'elle crie et non pas ce ton froid.

-Je vous demande pardon Carter ?

Il était carrément stupéfait que son discours n'ait eu aucune répercutions sur elle.

-Vous m'avez bien compris, monsieur. Si vous croyez savoir ce qui est bien pour moi, alors, allez-vous-en. Je ne suis en rien votre jouet, je ne suis en rien responsable de mes sentiments, croyez-moi, sinon je ne tiendrai pas à vous bien plus que je ne suis censé le faire.

Elle venait de l'abattre. Elle se souvenait mot pour mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Et elle lui resservait. Elle lui faisait mal, et elle en était consciente. Là était tout le stratège de ces quelques mots, lui faire réalisait ce qu'elle avait enduré aujourd'hui. Elle se remit sur ses jambes, elle tanguait bien moins que quand elle était sortie. Il la regarda se lever, impuissant face à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle fermait la porte à ce qu'ils auraient pu être.

-Carter, je vous en prie…

Elle leva les mains en signe de dénégation. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre. Plus grave alors, il venait de la perdre définitivement, plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Elle se retourna et rentra chez elle, verrouillant la porte-fenêtre, tirant les rideaux. Le tintement des bouteilles que l'on ramasse et que l'on jette à la poubelle se fit lointain à ses oreilles, comme irréel. D'ailleurs faisait-il un cauchemar, ou était-ce bien la réalité ? La lumière qui filtrait par les rideaux disparut. Etait-ce possible ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne venait pas de perdre la seule femme qu'il est vraiment aimé en un claquement de doigt… Si ?

Dans une nuit d'été, où une pluie diluvienne accompagnée d'éclairs s'abattait sur la ville de Colorado Springs dans le jardin d'une jeune femme brisée, un homme venait de perdre tout ce à quoi il tenait. Il expérimentait pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, le sentiment de vide profond, celui d'une seconde mort spirituel.  
L'odeur du bitume mouillé et des larmes salées, le doux frou frou des étoiles inexistantes, ou encore le faible gémissement des arbres, l'avait attiré. Suivant le chemin tracé par ce diable qu'est l'amour venant encore d'embrouiller une âme, elle arrivait, muette comme une tombe, et bruyante comme une arme. Et alors, qui viendra sauver l'âme en peine de cet énième pécheur ? Sûrement pas l'amour, sûrement pas l'amour.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjours! Voici LE chapitre 7 ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, parce que je suis un peu tombée en panne d'ordi... Bref, se ne sera pas le dernier chapitre, mais je ne sais pas combien il y en aura après celui-ci! Je m'excuse par avance du sadisme proposé, et je vous laisse découvrir la bête!

 **Réponse à Pier:** Merci beaucoup! L'orthographe et moi on est pas copines... Alors euh pour les explication scientifiques je vias pas m'étaler, juste j'ai décidé que la boucle s'arrêtait, donc elle s'arrête ^^ J'ai jamais été doué en science donc c'est l'explication la plus logique pour mon pauvre petit cerveau! Malheureusement pour Jack, la boucle ne reprendra pas et il va devoir assumer son manque de tact avec Carter! Et oui il est vraiment pas fin, mais je l'aime bien comme ça^^ En tout cas merci pour ton message!

 **Réponse à Sa:** Merci ( une certaine personne trouve que je suis sadique avec les lecteurs...), la suite est là alors, bonne lecture^^

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

Chapitre 7 :

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit-là. Celle qui avait clôturé une histoire qui n'avait jamais vraiment commencé. L'ambiance au sein de SG1 était lugubre et électrique. Daniel et Teal'c s'efforçaient de garder un minimum d'unité, mais Sam et Jack étaient d'un tout autres avis. Alors depuis deux semaines environ, les deux compères de malheur se partageaient entre leur major et leur colonel mangeant tous séparément et évitant le plus possible de laisser les deux militaires dans la même pièce plus de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire. Mais même avec tous leurs efforts, l'inéluctable s'était produit. Leur dernière mission avait très mal tourné. Jack avait voulu régler un problème d'égaux, et Sam n'était alors visiblement pas d'humeur (comme souvent ces temps-ci). Depuis O'Neill, se baladait avec un œil au beurre noir, punition pour avoir parlé du devoir féministe exaspérant que certaines femmes de la base accomplissaient environ mille fois (il avait été gentil) par jour. Carter s'était senti visé bien évidemment et avait frappé. Juste une fois, elle avait repris son self-contrôle à la seconde où son poing avait heurté Jack. Il avait hurlé, et elle ne s'était pas démontée. Leur joute verbale était de plus en plus violente, et Jack avait failli l'insulter. Merci mon Dieu, il avait réussi à se retenir, sinon il en était certain, il aurait eu le droit à bien pire qu'un cocard. Il n'empêche qu'Hammond avait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et Jack avait été obligé de dire la vérité ce qui avait valu à Sam un détour par la case bureau de tonton Georges. Pas cool s'était-il dit. L'ambiance était donc plus que tendue. C'est pour ça que quand Walter était venu le trouver en lui demandant de se rendre dans le bureau du Général immédiatement, par ordre de celui-ci, il y avait été et au pas de course s'il vous plaît. Il hésitait à frapper. La dernière fois qu'il avait discuté avec Hammond, il s'était montré sous son jour sentimental et vulnérable, et il avait détesté ça. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le loisir d'hésiter plus longtemps puisque le chef de la base venait d'ouvrir la porte et lui faisait maintenant signe de renter. Ce qu'il fit. Il se plaça devant le bureau le dos droit comme un I, attendant un quelconque ordre de la part de son commandant. Hammond n'était pas pressé, il prit le temps de refermer la porte et de venir s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il dévisagea son bras droit durant à peine une poignée de secondes, qui parut interminable pour Jack.

-Asseyez-vous Jack.

Le ton n'était pas froid, ni impersonnel juste résigné.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait venir mon petit, mais nous avons un problème.

Le colonel se tendit de nouveau, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne porterait pas plainte contre Carter, car il avait mérité de prendre son poing en pleine face. Alors qu'est-ce donc cette nouvelle si problématique que Georges avait à lui annoncer ? Il resta muet attendant la suite avec appréhension.

-J'ai trouvé ceci il y a moins d'une heure, il désigna une enveloppe posée sur le bureau. Il s'avère qu'après environ une bonne dizaine de relectures, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette lettre s'est retrouvée ici. Alors j'aimerai, colonel, que vous m'éclairiez.

Il lui tendit la lettre. Jack n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était question dans ce foutu bout de papier. Mais, l'écriture fine et ronde qu'il connaissait si bien ne lui laissa pas le choix. Bon Dieu Carter. Qu'avait elle encore fait…

Il prit la lettre et la déplia. Il eut un choc. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il était entrain de lire. Et pourtant c'était inscrit noir sur blanc. Elle demandait une mutation en zone 51 ou au Pentagone. Et si sa demande ne pouvait être acceptée, elle donnerait sa démission. Ces raisons étaient floues pour tout autre lecteur, mais pour Jack, elles étaient limpides comme de l'eau de roche. C'était en partie de sa faute, et de la sienne aussi. L'ambiance étouffante la faisait suffoquer, et leurs attitudes respectives la rongeaient. Elle évoquait le désir de vouloir s'éloigner du danger du terrain, ne supportant plus la pression. Les hauts gradés auraient pu avaler cette histoire, mais pas Jack, et Hammond non plus apparemment. Carter était la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait, elle ne craquait pas sous la pression, et même si elle avait peur, elle exécutait les ordres. C'était un soldat exemplaire et plus que compétent. Alors, il n'avait pas cru un seul instant les sornettes dont était farcie cette lettre. Il déglutit difficilement. Georges avait un regard inquisiteur. Ils ne savaient tous deux comment réagir. Ils ne pensaient pas que la situation avait atteint un tel paroxysme. Et pourtant la preuve était là.

-Je l'ai mise en congé pour une semaine environ, mais d'après ce que m'a dit le Docteur Jackson, il semblerait que le major Carter soit entrain de faire ses cartons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit Jack, mais vous devait l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Remarquez, la seconde plus grosse connerie de sa vie. La première fut de tomber amoureuse de vous, mais nous savons tous que nous ne contrôlons pas nos sentiments. Alors, Jack je vous en supplie, bougez-vous ! Je ne veux pas perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments, ni ma nièce. Et vous ne voulez pas la perdre non plus. Et pourtant, vous la laissez s'échapper un peu plus à chaque instant. Je ne suis pas aveugle Jack, je sais que quelque chose s'est brisé entre vous, mais il est encore temps de ramasser ce qui peut-être sauvé.

Son ton avait été suppliant. Il savait qu'un lien fort unissait son second et le Général. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Georges. Il acquiesça, se leva et sortit du bureau. Il avait déjà fait ce même chemin quelques semaines auparavant. Alors, il se mit à courir comme un fou, traversant la base en un temps record. Il ne voulait pas laisser une nouvelle fois Sam partir. Il ne voulait pas la louper cette fois-ci. La porte de son labo était ouverte. Une chance de plus. L'espoir emplit sa poitrine d'un souffle nouveau. Mais la désillusion le frappa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'était plus là. Tous étaient bien rangés. Ses classeurs et ses documents classaient par ordre alphabétique, comme elle aimait le faire. Mais ses objets personnels n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir dans cette pièce. Un rocher tomba au fond de son estomac, sa respiration se fit archaïque. Les effluves de son parfum fruité demeuraient encore dans la pièce, mais il savait que ce n'était maintenant plus qu'un souvenir, comme tout le reste. Comme Carter. Il s'avança dans le labo, son labo à elle, espérant la voir sortir d'un placard en criant surprise. Mais non rien de tout cela ne se fit. Il se sentait tomber, et pourtant il était toujours bien campé sur ses pieds. Son regard scrutait la pièce. Il tomba sur le seul petit bout de papier qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Son cœur repartit. Il s'avança et tendit la main. S'était son écriture la sienne. Et mieux encore s'était son nom à lui qui était tracé dans ses délicates et pourtant si voluptueuses boucles noires. Le bout de papier était trop petit pour que se soit une lettre. La peur lui saisit les tripes, qu'était-il donc inscrit dans ce si petit bout de papier blanc ? Il l'ouvrit délicatement.

 _ **Le parc, 21h00.**_

C'était tout. C'était peu, et pourtant cela signifiait tellement de choses aux yeux de Jack. Il regarda sa montre. 19h00. Il devait se dépêcher. C'était son ultime chance de lui parlait, de lui avouait. De se mettre vraiment à nu devant elle. De lui dire ces trois petits mots qui pourraient, espérait-il, tout changer. Alors sans un regard en arrière il se précipita vers les vestiaires, le petit mot toujours serré dans sa main, tel un talisman porte-bonheur.

* * *

 **Général Hammond**

* * *

 **Major CARTER Samantha  
** 5220 Alteza Dr  
Colorado Springs  
CO 80917  
États-Unis

 **Général Georges HAMMOND  
** Base de Cheyenne Moutain  
101 Norad Rd  
Colorado Springs  
CO 80906  
États-Unis

 **Objet :** demande de transfert.

Colorado Springs, le 1er septembre 2000.

Général,

Je viens par la présente vous exposer mon souhait de transfert de la base de Cheyenne Moutain, vers un poste en zone 51 ou au Pentagone. En effet, après avoir donné un peu plus de cinq ans de ma vie au projet Porte des Etoiles, j'aspire maintenant à une vie plus calme. Le stresse causé par nos multiples missions étant devenues insupportable, j'aimerais retrouver une vie plus « normale ». Je suis fière d'avoir participé au projet, et de l'avoir accompagné durant ces quelques années. Mais en tant que scientifique, il me semble que ma place se trouve désormais sur Terre, afin d'aider à la compréhension et à l'utilisation des artéfacts ramenés de mission par les équipes SG. J'aimerais également prendre un statut civil au sein de ma nouvelle affectation. L'US Air Force n'étant plus une de mes priorités. Je tiens à vous faire également par qu'en cas de refus de votre part, je me verrai dans l'obligation de donner ma lettre de démission. J'ai le plus grand respect pour vous Général, et pour vos hommes, mais le SGC m'a apporté tout ce qu'il avait à m'apporter, ma présence entre ses murs n'est maintenant plus requise.

En comptant sur votre diligence et votre compréhension, je vous prie d'agréer mon Général, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

Major Samantha Carter.

* * *

Elle venait de lire une nouvelle fois sa lettre, pas vraiment sûre d'elle. Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire. Elle se sentait étouffée. Elle ne vivait plus, ne prenait plus plaisir à faire ce qu'elle aimait autrefois faire. Alors elle s'était décidée. Elle plia sa demande de transfert et la fourra dans l'enveloppe vierge qui traînait sur son bureau. Elle inscrivit le nom de Georges Hammond dessus, et partit en direction du bureau de celui-ci pour lui remettre. Il n'était pas là, alors elle posa délicatement cette foutue enveloppe sur le grand meuble en bois. Elle n'était pas en colère, ni même triste. Elle avait finit par comprendre. L'espoir l'avait tué, l'amour aussi. Alors elle partait. Elle ne pouvait supporter de marcher dans ses couloirs qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs, devant cette pièce dans laquelle elle avait scellé son avenir sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle ne pouvait travailler l'esprit en paix quand tout lui rappelait cet homme. Elle était comme prisonnière, et elle ne supportait plus cette situation. A peine arrivée dans son bureau, elle entendit le téléphone sonné. C'était le Général, qui lui demandait pourquoi. Il avait lu la lettre, il savait, elle n'avait pas à lui donner d'explications supplémentaires, ou du moins les vraies raisons de sa fuite. Car c'était belle et bien une fuite. Il lui donnait une semaine de vacances, pour réfléchir. Mais elle avait déjà réfléchi. Elle avait exploré toutes les possibilités. Et celle-ci était la moins destructrice selon elle. Enfin, s'il restait encore quelque chose à détruire. Elle finissait ses cartons. Daniel et Teal'c étaient sur le seuil de son labo. Elle ne leur accordait aucun regard. Elle aurait peut-être pleuré sinon.

-Sam je vous en prie…

C'était une supplique. Elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de lever les mains au ciel en signe de défaite. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle avait perdue. Et lui il avait gagné, il l'avait tué. Peut-être sans le vouloir, mais le mal était fait. Les pas de ses amis s'éloignant la firent soupirait. Elle attrapa un bout de papier. Tous étaient rangés. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire.

 _ **Le parc, 21h00.**_

Simple. Il comprendrait. Elle devait lui dire. Lui expliquait. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle lui devait la vérité, quitte à le détruire lui aussi un peu plus. Elle sourit. Ils se détruisaient mutuellement, se blessaient, se torturaient, tout ça parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Non parce qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ces trois petits mots. Il lui avait juste fait comprendre, qu'il « tenait à elle bien plus qu'il n'était censé le faire ». Elle plia le papier, et y apposa un seul mot de plus : « Jack ». Il comprendrait, elle en était certaine. Il était bien plus intelligent que ce qu'il ne prétendait, et elle le savait. Et il savait qu'elle savait. Leur boucle serait bientôt bouclée. Elle était maintenant dans l'ascenseur. La dernière fois se dit-elle. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle déverrouilla sa voiture et y monta. Le CD se mit en route, Hozier. Elle adorait ce type vraiment. Elle se rappelait l'avoir fait écouter au colonel une fois. Il avait rit en disant que les paroles de ses chansons étaient vraiment étranges. Elle avait sourit. Elle avait fait un « spécial Jack » et leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Ces moments lui manquaient. Mais elle devrait apprendre à vivre sans maintenant. A vivre sans lui, mais aussi sans Daniel et Teal'c, sa famille. Ce sera douloureux, mais elle y arrivera. Elle était Samantha Carter après tout. Elle entra chez elle, se servi un verre de vin et attendit l'heure fatidique. Elle n'aurait qu'a traversé la rue et elle déboucherait dans ce parc. Elle s'assiérait alors, et attendrait. Elle attendrait la fin de cette boucle. La fin de ce qu'ils auraient pu construire, mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais débuté, par peur de se perdre l'un l'autre dans cette folie destructrice qu'est l'amour passionnel.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut! Le chapitre 8 est là! Je tiens à dire qu'il s'agit sûrement du dernier chapitre (on est pas d'accord avec mon sur-moi...). Donc comme j'hésite encore sur la possible écriture d'un nouveau chapitre... Enfin voici le chapitre 8 tant attendu par Manon, alors bonne lecture!

ps: je l'ai écrit en écoutant Other Lives- Black Tables docn si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps ça marche plutôt pas mal je trouve!

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

Chapitre 8 :

21h30. Elle attendait depuis une demi-heure maintenant. Assise, seule, face à l'étendue noirâtre que formait le lac. Il ne viendrait pas. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu son mot. Ou alors s'était simplement trop tard. Il brumait. Le brouillard avancé à chaque grain de sable s'écoulant dans le grand sablier de la vie. Il envahissait l'étendue d'eau. Seule une lune entourée par son halo de nuage venait éclairer cette scène tragique. Il faisait chaud en ce début de septembre. Les effluves de l'été qui se clôturait se faisant encore sentir. Mais Samantha Carter était gelait. Seule sur son banc, le doux poison du malheur s'insinuant dans ses veines. Les odeurs de fleurs n'atteignaient pas ses narines. Elle y voyait trouble. Ou bien ses yeux se remplissaient-ils de larmes ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il n'était pas là. Et, qu'elle était là, assise seule sur ce banc, face à un lac sans une ride, aussi noir que la nuit ou son âme, attendant juste que la brume vienne l'engloutir avec le reste du monde.

Jack O'Neill pestait intérieurement. Pourquoi Daniel lui était-il donc tombé dessus ainsi ? Il n'en avait cure de ces cailloux, et maintenant il était en retard. Oh, il était toujours en retard, mais là c'était différent, il ne voulait et ne pouvait arriver en retard. Elle lui donnait une dernière chance, sa dernière chance. 21h30. Le parc était en vue. Il se gare et saute de son pick-up, courant à en perdre l'haleine parmi les grands arbres. Le banc, leur banc. La pluie s'écrasait contre son visage, mais qu'importe, il débouchait dans leur petite clairière. Respire. Avance. Encore quelques mètres et si les Dieux sont avec toi (même les têtes de serpents), elle sera là. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant face à la beauté étrange qui émanait de cette scène. Le brouillard blanc glissait sur le lac sans fond, la lune dans son halo nuageux éclairait la femme. Elle était là, la tête levée vers le ciel, offrant son beau visage aux gouttes tombant par milliers. Ses yeux étaient clos, son chemisier et sa veste trempés. Une demi-heure qu'elle l'attendait. Il ne reculerait pas. Il devait lui dire, même si cela ne servait à rien, il devait le faire.

Un frisson parcourut son échine, son cœur s'emballa. C'était lui. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire naître de pareilles sensations en elle. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant de voir s'il aurait le courage et la foi de venir à sa rencontre. Les feuilles craquèrent sous ses pas, elle respirait de nouveau. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Juste assez pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Elle savourait ce contact. S'accordant quelques secondes de répit avant de se confronter à son destin.

Il était venu la rejoindre, voyant qu'elle n'amorçait aucun geste. Elle savait qu'il était là, il en était certain. Alors, il s'avança doucement et s'assit à ses côtés. Leurs épaules se touchaient maintenant, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'écarter. Un point Jack. Il ne sourit pas. Le plus dur restait à faire.

-Merci d'être venu mon colonel.

Sa voix était douce comme la caresse du vent sur sa peau. Mais elle paraissait triste.

-Carter, ce soir c'est Jack. Pas de monsieur ou de colonel, ok ?

Il avait tourné la tête vers elle, scrutant son visage. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus scrutaient le lac, comme s'ils essayaient de se perdre dans ses profondeurs obscures. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

-Pourquoi Carter ?

La question était simple. La voix de Jack s'était faite douce. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer comme la dernière fois. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas le regardait. Et elle pourrait encore moins le faire après cette discussion. Voire toute la souffrance qu'elle allait lui causer dans ses deux prunelles chocolat lui serait insupportable.

-Je sais que Georges vous a fait lire la lettre. Et je sais aussi que vous ne croyez pas aux raisons que j'ai données. Parce que ce vous m'avez formé, et que vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque mais également parce que vous savez que ce n'est pas la vérité. Mais si une chose était vraie dans tous ces mensonges, c'est que j'aspire à une vie normale. Croyez-moi, j'adore passer la porte, étudier ces nouvelles technologies, j'aime l'adrénaline apportée par les combats, les courses folles dans les bois. Mais je ne peux plus me trouver emprisonnée dans cette base. Je ne peux plus traverser tous ces couloirs, sans voir un fantôme ressurgir. Souvent le vôtre. Parce que, vous faites partie des souvenirs Jack, mais aussi de mon présent, et sûrement de mon avenir. Parce que, depuis ce premier briefing, vous ne quittez plus mes pensées. Je dois être folle. Mais la plupart des gens bien le sont. J'entends constamment l'écho de vos rires. Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est l'image de votre visage qui vient s'imprimer sur mes rétines. Quand j'essaye de dormir, c'est votre voix qui vient inonder mon esprit, répétant sans cesse que vous tenez à moi bien plus que vous n'êtes censé le faire ou que vous vous amusiez. Et cela me tue de l'intérieur. Comme un poison se diffusant lentement dans mon sang, provoquant une lente et pourtant si douce agonie. Et depuis cette nuit, je m'efforce de vous haïr Jack. Je voudrais réussir à vous faire mal autant que vous m'avez fait mal, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et vous savez le pire ? Vous haïr est bien plus compliqué que vous aimer. Alors, j'ai besoin de partir, de respirer, de vivre. Et pour ça, je dois m'éloigner de vous, car quoi que je fasse, je reviens toujours vers vous. Parce que mon monde tourne autour de vous, que je ne peux imaginer le monde sans vous. Car, que Dieu m'en pardonne, je vous aime Jack, et je ne peux pas vivre sans vous.

Sa voix s'était brisée au fil de ses explications. Les larmes ruisselaient librement sur ses joues. Une flamme de douleur et de désespoir dansait au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Elle venait de se mettre à découvert devant lui, pour lui. Il ne respirait plus, son cerveau intégrant lentement tous ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Elle l'aimait merde ! Et lui ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il la fixait juste. Elle se leva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger. De lui sûrement, et de son silence à coup sûr. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas. Alors soulagée par sa confession, elle se retourna prête à s'enfuir. Mais son nom résonna à ses oreilles, et elle ne put partir. Il se leva et fixa son dos. Respire. Parle.

-Carter, je vous en supplie ne partez pas. Le SGC a besoin de vous. La science a besoin de vous, nos alliés, la Terre, et l'univers aussi. Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet et Cassie ont besoin de vous. Ne partez pas Carter.

Elle se retourna, et le fixa. Sa voix était éraillée, comme s'il retenait un sanglot.

-Vous savez Jack, les cimetières sont pleins d'indispensables, et pourtant la Terre continue de tourner.

Elle n'avait pas dit ça méchamment. C'était simplement une constatation. Pourquoi lui dire ces trois mots était-il si dur ? Elle venait bien de le faire. Mais elle était bien plus forte et courageuse que lui, se dit-il. Il devait la retenir, sinon il la perdrait définitivement, et il ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser s'enfuir.

-Carter, je ne suis pas doué pour faire ça. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à vous le dire. Je pourrai vous laisser partir, ce serait mieux pour vous. Vous seriez peut-être heureuse un temps. Et moi je serai comblé de vous savoir heureuse. Mais la réalité en est tout autre. Je peux vivre sans vous Carter, sans votre présence, sans vous voir. Je viens de le prouver durant les dernières semaines. Mais si je peux vivre sans vous, je ne le veux pas. Parce que je signerai moi-même mon arrêt de mort. Comprenez Carter, vous avez été ma bouffé d'oxygène, je me noyais et vous m'avez sauvé. Depuis vous avez égayée mon quotidien, jusqu'à devenir mon quotidien. Le jour où je vous perds, la Terre ne s'arrêtera peut-être pas de tourner, mais mon monde si, et mon cœur arrêtera aussi certainement de battre. Parce que oui, je l'avoue Carter, je tiens à vous beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire. Ce n'est pas seulement physique, c'est plus que ça. J'aime vous regarder réfléchir, vous entendre parler de théories dont je ne comprends et ne saisis pas le tiers des choses, j'aime vous voir sourire, rigoler, râler et beaucoup d'autres choses. J'aime tout en vous. Vos défauts comme vos qualités, tout ce qui fait que vous êtes Samantha Carter. Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter, je vous aime !

Il avait pratiquement hurlé cette dernière phrase. Celle qui voulait tant dire. Il fixa ses yeux aux siens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquée. Elle s'approcha doucement. Il prit son visage en coupe, plongeant au plus profond de son âme. Elle pleurait. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur son torse. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes délicatement. Son parfum fruité envie ses narines, tous ses sens se mirent en ébullitions. Le baiser était tendre et amer, rempli de remords, de joie, d'amour. Elle se recula, brisant l'instant magique qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre. Ils venaient de signer un pacte tacite, ils s'aimaient. La guerre était finie. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, cherchant ce que voulait dire ce baiser. Il ne voulait pas croire que cela soit un baiser d'adieu. Il voulait croire que c'était une promesse.

-Je suis désolé Jack, mais ça ne suffit pas, ça ne suffira jamais. Vous m'avez détruite. Je sais que vous en êtes désolé, mais ce qui est fait et fait. Je peux vous offrir mon pardon, mais je ne pourrai plus jamais vous faire confiance, malgré le fait que je vous aime.

Sa voix était calme posé, là encore, elle ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité de plus. Elle était triste et pourtant résignée. Ce baiser était donc au baiser d'adieu, mais également une promesse, celle de toujours lui appartenir. Il devait la laisser partir. Ils s'étaient pardonnés mutuellement. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Le règlement, la peur, le temps et même l'amour avaient joué contre eux. C'était leur destin. Il était immuable. Ils devaient maintenant emprunter des chemins différents, pour qui sait, un jour se rencontrer à nouveau.

Au bord d'un lac sombre et profond, une silhouette s'enfonçait dans le brouillard et les arbres. La femme partait, laissant derrière elle l'homme de sa vie, le seul qu'elle est vraiment aimé. Lui ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir. Ils acceptaient leurs sorts respectifs. Au pied d'un banc, sur la rive d'un lac où glissait la brume souvenirs, remords et sentiments, venaient d'être enterrés. La faucheuse attirée ici par la peine, regardait cette scène d'un œil étonné. Elle ne récupérerait aucun de ces deux-là cette nuit, elle partit à la recherche d'une autre âme en peine, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici. L'odeur de la mort s'évanouissait lentement, au profit de celle de la vie. Ils partaient chacun de leur côté, sans colère. Ils acceptaient leurs situations, ils avaient fini par comprendre. Ils avaient encore la vie devant eux, mais ils venaient de laisser, par un accord commun, le seul être chéri en arrière. L'amour est un drôle de personnage, frappant au hasard, ressuscitant ou tuant les malheureuses victimes de son jeu. Jeu dangereux, dans lequel il ne vaut mieux pas se retrouver prisonnier, à moins d'être prêt à se sacrifier.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre 9, qui est la première partie de l'épilogue. Au début je voulais tout mettre dans un seul chapitre, puis je me suis dit, non tu vas le découper! Donc voici la première partie (comme ça je reste encore un peu en vie) et je posterai la seconde dès que j'aurais fini de l'écrire! Bonne lecture!

 **Réponse à sa:** voilà la suite, merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

Chapitre 9 :

Lundi 1er septembre 2003. Déjà trois ans que Samantha Carter avait déserté sa vie. Elle lui manquait terriblement au début. Mais le temps guérit les blessures, même les plus profondes et douloureuses. Il n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Celui de lui laisser de l'espace. Le manque c'était très vite fait ressentir. Il se rendait compte qu'en réalité il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre sans elle. Mais voilà, il avait choisi son bonheur à elle plutôt que le sien. Choix héroïque. En contrepartie, il avait lui aussi signé son arrêt de mort. Il continuait toujours à traverser la Porte, et à diriger SG1 mais il était redevenu le fantôme d'avant la première mission sur Abydos. Il faisait néanmoins des efforts avec Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Janet et Cassie. Après tout eux n'avaient rien demandé. Peu après le départ de Carter, on lui avait assigné un autre « spécialiste » de la porte. Réputé, mais vraiment pas doué. Sam avait laissé une marque indélébile sur chacun des membres de SG1, et le pauvre gars n'avait pas tenu une semaine. Le Général avait donc lâché l'idée d'inclure un autre officier à l'équipe.  
Elle donnait des nouvelles environ une fois par mois à Janet et Cassie, la petite ayant mal vécu sa mutation. Elle téléphonait aussi à Danny et à T, moins régulièrement qu'au Doc, mais quand même. Georges la voyait durant les réunions de famille. Elle n'envoyait à Jack qu'un message pour son anniversaire et pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Personne n'avait voulu lui dire où elle était maintenant en poste. Sûrement DC.  
Enfin, il essayait de se refaire une vie. C'est pourquoi ce soir, il était dans ce bar qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec les gars de SG3 et les siens. Ils trinquaient tous à la défaite d'un goa'uld dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Un truc se finissant par Is ou Us. L'humeur était joyeuse, il tentait de donner le change, mais le rappelle de la date lui avait plombé le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait.  
Trois ans. Que le temps passait, il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il l'avait embrassée au bord de ce lac. Bon sang, fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à se la sortir de la tête. Danny déblatérait déjà, signe qu'il avait dépassé les deux bières réglementaires à sa clarté d'esprit Reynolds, les gars et lui buvait bière sur bière, et T sirotait tranquillement un jus de pomme. Jack se rendit compte que sa bouteille était vide.

-Je vais recommander une bière, je vous en reprends une ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, même Daniel.

-Ce sera un jus de pomme pour moi O'Neill.

Jack sourit à Teal'c, il reconnaissait bien là le guerrier jaffa refusant de relâcher sa vigilance. Space Monkey aussi aura le droit à un jus de pomme, il ne tenait pas à devoir récupérer les lunettes de ce dernier dans une mare de vomi. Il s'approchait du comptoir d'un pas souple, quelques têtes se retournant sur son passage. Il plaisait toujours autant aux femmes. Il décida que ce soir il ne rentrerait pas seul.  
En effet, il en avait repéré une. Assise sur un haut tabouret de bar, seule devant sa bière. Il sourit, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Une belle plante se dit-il. Entre 30-35 ans, de longs cheveux blonds, une frange bien disciplinée, de belles jambes, et un air franchement pas aimable. Elle lui plaisait.

-Qu'est-ce qui amène une belle femme comme toi à boire toute seule ?

Son ton avait été chaud, sensuel. La jeune inconnue tourna la tête vers lui, et il vit passer un éclair de surprise dans ses yeux bleus, avant de voir un léger sourire en coin apparaître sur son joli visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire que je suis seule ?

Elle était amusée, lui aussi. Il fit mine de se creuser les ménages un instant.

-Pas de bagues, pas de petit ami collant, une mine maussade. Vous êtes bien seule Dorothée.

Elle sourit franchement. Il était bon observateur. Elle prit une gorgée de bière. Il sourit.

-Je m'appelle Jack.

Il lui avait tendu la main, elle hésita un instant, jugeant sûrement la situation. Puis elle tendit la sienne, et capta son regard. Bon dieu, cette fille lui rappelait Carter, peut-être pas une si bonne idée de la draguer. Mais maintenant…

-Enchanté Jack.

A ce moment-là, c'est lui qui sourit bêtement, avant de lancer sur le ton de la conversation.

-Bien je ne connaîtrai apparemment pas votre petit nom, alors qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fait la seule ce soir ?

Elle grimaça légèrement, mais se reprit vite. Elle prit un air de confidence, quoique quelque peu hautaine, se pencha vers lui et raconta sur le ton de la confidence :

-Eh bien, mon boss m'a envoyé ici pour le boulot. Mais je n'aime pas particulièrement Colorado Springs. Trop de souvenirs. Alors, je suis venu là, pour boire un verre, et me donner un peu de courage pour affronter la journée de demain. Et toi Jack ?

Une autre âme en peine. Il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin un peu malicieux d'apparaître sur son visage à l'utilisation de son prénom. Cette fille lui faisait vraiment de l'effet, de par sa beauté, mais également cet éclat d'intelligence et de malice qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles claires, et par son sourire à dix mille watts.

-Eh bien je suis venu avec quelques collègues de travail pour boire un verre après le boulot, et puis je t'ai vu et, je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas aller tenir compagnie à une jolie demoiselle en détresse ?

Elle se mit à rire, un ange passa, et tout en lui se chamboula. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait être sa Carter. Et pourtant, c'était exactement le même rire, celui qu'il avait entendu si peu de fois, et qu'il connaissait tout de même par cœur. Celui qu'il avait appris à aimer.

-Sam ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne devais pas arriver que demain en ville ?

C'était la voix de Daniel, rendu pâteuse par l'alcool. Il se figea et regarda son meilleur ami prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il discutait depuis environ dix minutes avec Samantha Carter, la sienne. Et à voir le regard qu'elle lui lançait à présent, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Daniel la traîna vers leur table. Il la regarda de loin donner des accolades aux gars qu'elle connaissait, et serrer les mains des nouveaux. Même Teal'c qui était pourtant contre les effusions, la prit dans ses bras. Elle discuta cinq minutes avec eux, puis revint ver lui. Elle paya sa consommation, puis se retourna vers lui.

-A demain 8 heures Jack, ne soit pas en retard, je déteste devoir attendre et répéter.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire « spécial Jack », et passa la porte. Pour l'amour du ciel, comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Le sourire, les yeux, les lèvres. Maintenant c'était une évidence. Mais les longs cheveux descendants jusqu'à sa chute de rein et sa frange l'avaient déstabilisé.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, soucieux de graver l'image de cette nouvelle Carter vivante. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, se rendant maintenant compte de l'absurdité de sa situation. Il n'avait même pas reconnu la femme de sa vie. Puis, il sourit, elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle s'était même jouée de lui il allait le lui rendre cher. Reynolds posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Ca ne va pas t'être trop dur de la revoir à la base demain ?

Son ton était un peu soucieux. Mais il se détendit en voyant le sourire que portait son ami cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi souriant. Il était vraiment accro à Sam se dit-il.

-Pas du tout, je vais même lui préparer une ou deux surprises…

-Fais attention Jack, elle t'a pardonné, fou pas tout en l'air.

Il lui sourit malicieusement, paya à son tour ses bières, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fit un signe de la main à Danny et Teal'c. Il avait déjà deux trois idées, et il avait vraiment hâte d'être à demain. Il était devant sa voiture quand une remarque traversa soudain son cerveau. Pourquoi tout le monde était au courant de la venue de Carter sauf lui. Il fit demi-tour, et rentra dans le bar. Il attrapa un gars de SG3.

-Soldat, une question. Comment se fait-il que tout le monde soit informé de la venue de Carter ?

L'homme rigola, il reconnaissait bien là Jack O'Neill. Il pouvait certes sauver la Terre et la Galaxie, mais il était incapable de lire les mémos.

-On a tous reçu un mémo mon colonel.

-Aaaaaaaaah !

Il remercia le gars, et repartit vers son pick-up. Un mémo bien sûr, pourquoi n'ouvrait-il jamais ces foutus papiers ? Parce que c'était justement des foutus petits papiers sans importance se dit-il enfin d'habitude. Il monta en voiture et décida de dormir à la base ce soir, comme ça il aurait plus de temps pour accueillir Carter comme il se doit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10! Bon en fait se sera pas un épilogue par ce que ça devient long, donc plutôt une partie tris ans plus tard, je reprends les cours demain donc je publierai quand je pourrai! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 **Réponse à sa:** Merci pour ton message il est trop gentil :) il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour savoir ce que Jack à prévut, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus...

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'écris pour le plaisir de mes amis et le mien donc je ne touche pas d'argent!

Chapitre 10 :

La longue descente en ascenseur lui paraissait toujours aussi familière, même après trois longues années d'exil. Les soldats se retournaient tous sur son passage. Les anciens lui faisaient des signes de la main, la saluaient avec des « Major Carter, ravi de vous revoir parmi nous ». Et les jeunes recrues qui n'avaient entendu parler d'elle que dans les récits héroïques de SG1 s'écartaient et chuchotaient quand ils la voyaient arriver. Elle se rendit dans le bureau d'Hammond, prenant soin de se faire annoncer par Walter, toujours fidèle au poste. Georges lui semblait heureux de la voir à nouveau évoluer au sein du SGC, il lui redemanda même pour l'environ cinquantième fois, si elle ne voulait pas réintégrer l'équipe, même en tant que civil. Et sa réponse était toujours négative prétextant qu'elle était heureuse au poste qu'elle occupait au Pentagone. La vérité était tout autre, car l'adrénaline du terrain lui manquait, la base lui manquait, sa vie ici lui manquait, à cela elle ajoutait que même les visites obligatoires à l'infirmerie lui manquaient.  
Mais elle souriait pour donner le change, trop consciente de ce que redeviendrait sa vie s'il elle acceptait l'offre de son oncle. Et puis elle s'était habituée aux horaires de fonctionnaire. Il l'a briefa rapidement. Elle écoutait, mais son esprit s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque seconde de sa conversation. Toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers Jack. Dieu, ça lui avait fait un choc de se faire draguer par son ex supérieur en plein milieu d'un bar. Trois ans avaient peut-être passé, mais il faisait toujours naître les mêmes sensations en elle. Elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa discussion avec Hammond.  
Il regarda sa montre et lui sourit elle fit de même. 7h45. Les hommes conviaient à son petit exposé n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et elle devrait être présente pour les accueillir, ou peut-être pas. Elle se sentait d'humeur rebelle aujourd'hui.

-Général, pensez-vous qu'il soit possible que j'attende dans votre bureau l'heure exacte avant d'entrer en scène ?

Le vielle homme lui sourit, il avait eu vent par Teal'c et Daniel de la rencontre qu'avait faite son second et sa nièce hier soir. Elle voulait ménager son effet, il comprenait.

-Bien entendu Docteur Carter, mais essayez de ne pas être en retard comme la première fois.

A ce moment là, c'est elle qui ne put empêcher un sourire un peu malicieux d'apparaître sur son visage. Il avait compris ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle repensa à son premier briefing dans cette base, peu de choses avaient changé ou presque. Elle, elle avait changé. I ans de ça, elle était largement en retard et pestait contre ses talons et sa tenue de cérémonie. Maintenant elle prévoyait d'être en retard et regretter son uniforme ou ses bons vieux treillis. Elle se trouvait un peu trop mise à nu dans son tailleur noir. De plus son chemisier était légèrement transparent (elle avait remarqué ce fait ce matin avant de partir, et il lui restait alors trop peu de temps pour en changer).  
A cette époque, elle avait encore des choses à prouver, ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle ouvrit le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait comme une forcenée depuis six mois avec la commission. Ses notes étaient claires, pas trop d'explications scientifiques, car elle savait très bien que la moitié des gars dans cette pièce était plus connu pour leurs actes de bravoure que pour leurs QI. Le temps qu'elle le relise en entier, il était déjà 8h20. Elle se leva, lissa sa jupe et s'avança vers la porte. Ils étaient tous là à l'attendre, et elle allait leur en mettre plein les yeux, foi de Samantha Carter, et non de Sam Carter (ici mieux vaut ne pas leur montrer que l'on est une femme).

Il avait fait l'effort d'être à l'heure, même en avance ! Et madame ponctualité avait maintenant 20minutes de retard ! Les hommes commençaient à s'impatienter, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Hammond souriait tout comme Danny et Teal'c. Eux ils savaient quelque chose. Ils étaient tous bien assis à leur place respective, prêt à écouter un énième exposé scientifique barbant. Sauf que celui-ci serait certainement moins ennuyeux puisque c'était Carter qui allait tenir la vedette. Quand soudain un type qui avait apparemment un chat à fouetter ailleurs prit la parole.

-Bon elle fou quoi Carter là, elle croit qu'on est à sa disposition ou quoi ?

Erreur fatale puisque la concerné venait de sortir du bureau adjacent. Le silence se fit illico presto, et le rouge monta aux joues du capitaine.

-Je ne suis pas à votre disposition capitaine, par contre par décret du service s'occupant des missions SG ayant pour but de ramener des artefacts, vous êtes tous à ma disposition et ce, pour les deux prochaines heures voir un peu plus si je n'ai pas fini.

Jack était resté bouche bée face à la vision d'une Carter dans un tailleur aussi féminin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ils se voyaient en dehors de la base auparavant, mais elle se traînait toujours ses vieux ensembles jean-chemise qu'elle apprécie tant. Et puis l'uniforme de l'USAF était deux fois moins bien taillé que son tailleur actuel alors, comprenait qu'il eut un peu de mal à respirer.  
Ils blanchirent tous à l'annonce de la durée du briefing et de sa possible rallonge. Elle passa le nez en l'air, avec un air un peu hautain et franchement pas aimable plaqué sur le visage. Toutes les paires d'yeux présents étaient posées sur elle. Elle posa bruyamment son dossier sur la table, alluma le rétroprojecteur puis toussota.

-Bien, si personne n'a d'autres objections à faire sur cette réunion, nous allons commencer sans plus tarder.

La salle hocha la tête en un mouvement parfaitement harmonisé. Jack était complètement ahuri de la supériorité et du charisme émanant de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds, et c'était pire maintenant. Elle afficha une mosaïque de photos.

-Parfait, continuons. Vous êtes tous chefs d'équipe SG ou membre scientifique de l'une d'entre elles. Si le service des artefacts m'a envoyé, c'est pour vous parler d'un problème récurrent. En effet, je suis apparemment une des personnes les mieux placées au Pentagone pour vous faire comprendre l'étendue des dégâts. Le fait est, que le nombre d'artefacts ramenés par vos unités se compte en ce moment sur les doigts d'une main.  
Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, on pense d'abord à sortir nos fesses des traquenards goa'uld, à aider les populations à sortir de l'influence des faux dieux. Je suis d'accord et je comprends ces points ayant été également membre d'une équipe SG. Mais, et je dis bien mais, la commission le comprend moins bien ainsi que les autres scientifiques du Pentagone et de la zone 51.  
Le problème ne tient pas seulement du nombre ramené, mais aussi de l'état dans lequel ils nous parviennent. Pour information messieurs, j'apprécie assez de ne pas avoir à me coltiner des réparations avant de commencer à les étudier parce que trois ou quatre singes non pas eu la finesse de manier délicatement ces objets. Il est aussi agréable de voir que vous n'êtes pas seulement des bourrins remplis à bloc par la testostérone pensant à seulement tous faire exploser au C4, et que, par conséquent, vous pouvez manipuler les artefacts avec plus de minutie et de délicatesse. Pour remédier à cela, la commission vient d'établir plusieurs protocoles et règles, qui devront à partir de la fin de ce briefing être respecté très consciencieusement sous peine de sanctions. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai en aucun cas établit les décrets suivants.

Jack décrocha à ce moment-là, elle continuait de parler et de faire défiler des images, mais le mouvement de ses lèvres l'avait hypnotisé. Cette femme transpirait la sensualité quand elle parlait science et règlement, et le pire était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. O'Neill remarqua qu'elle était d'humeur massacrante et qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre un peu avant sa première blague. Il regarda sa montre, c'était mal barré leur du repas approché, tant pis il subirait ses foudres, une Carter en colère valait mieux que pas de Carter du tout.

Les deux heures qui suivirent s'égrenèrent lentement pour tous les militaires présents dans la petite salle, mais il fallait dire que la représentante de la commission rendait ce calvaire imposé beaucoup plus facile à supporter. Jack ne manquait pas les regards pleins d'envies que certains colonels posaient sur la jeune femme. Il dut faire appel à tout son calme pour ne pas en étrangler une bonne dizaine avant la fin de la réunion d'information. Dès qu'elle leur signifia qu'ils pouvaient disposer, une marée d'homme en kaki vint lui serrer la main et lui adresser des compliments sur son exposé ô combien passionnant. Lèche cul et hypocrite, tout ce qu'elle détestait ce dit Jack en regardant tous ces types prendre refus sur refus à leurs invitations. Il attendit que la salle ce vide un peu avant de s'avancer vers elle. Quand elle le vit, elle sourit, préparant déjà sa repartie à prendre un coup.

-Carter, ce briefing fut très intéressant, malheureusement il me semble que mon pauvre cerveau a décroché avant que vous n'énonciez la première consigne.

Elle gloussa, et il leva le doigt en signe d'avertissement.

-Pas de gloussement Carter, c'est toujours interdit quand vous êtes avec moi.

Elle sourit de plus belle en le voyant piqué en phare quand il prit conscience du double sens de ses paroles.

-Eh bien Jack, cela m'étonne de vous, je ne me souvenais pas que vous aviez les capacités intellectuelles d'Homer, qui soit dit en passant sont aussi élevées que celles d'une petite cuillère.

Outch, touché. Il sourit à son tour. Elle voulait jouer très bien. Mais elle n'allait pas gagner.

-Vous me semblez bien sarcastique Samantha, si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne me souvenais pas que vos exposés soient aussi compréhensibles.

-Disons que j'ai eu un bon professeur. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas devoir répéter 15 000 fois, Jack.

Leur petit jeu tourna court avec l'arrivée de Daniel et Teal'c qui leur proposèrent d'aller déjeuner, ce à quoi ils répondirent tout deux à l'affirmative. Il lança des regards assassins aux nouveaux qui ne savaient pas encore que Samantha Carter était à lui. Possessif ? Non pas du tout ! Ils arrivèrent aux messes prirent leurs plateaux et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle.  
Tout redevenait normal, du moins pour quelques heures. Jack lorgna la gelée bleu posait sur le plateau de Carter. Si elle savait… Puis il lança gaiement :

-Bon appétit !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 11! J'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire, et j'ai même dû le réecrire du début puisque j'ai perdut ma clef USB où il était. Bref il est court, je m'en excuse par avance. Sur ceux bonne lecture, et merci aux personnes qui suivent l'histoire !

 **Disclaimer:** ça ne m'appartiens toujours pas...

Chapitre 11 :

Janet était venue se joindre à eux. Tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien, savourant seulement le fait de se retrouver réunit. Daniel n'avait pas cessé de remercier Sam pour la mise en place des nouvelles mesures visant à protéger les artefacts. Elle n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter qu'elle n'était là quand tant que représentante et qu'il fallait remercier toute la communauté scientifique qui avait connaissance de la Porte pour les avoir faits voter. Jack s'était tenu bien tranquille jusque-là, mais d'entendre Danny Boy encore une fois dire le simple mot « merci » le fit sortir de ses gonds.

-Daniel ?

-Oui ?

-La ferme !

Sam éclata de rire sous l'œil médusé des soldats présents tout autour. Entendre les disputes incessantes du colonel et de l'archéologue lui avait réellement manqué. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, son tour ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle vit le regard noir d'O'Neill se poser sur elle et elle porta les mains à sa bouche en signe d'excuse. Mais cela ne suffit pas.

-Carter, on arrête tout de suite de glousser.

-Désolé mon colonel, pardon Jack, mais je viens de me rendre compte que vos petites disputes m'avaient vraiment manqué.

-Ravie de l'entendre, mais essayait d'être plus discrète parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir vous faire sortir de cette pièce vivante. N'oubliez pas que les gars ici ne savent pas trop ce qu'est une femme.

Elle rougit au sous-entendu fait sur sa personne. Mais il avait raison, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle et fut surprise du nombre de regards posait sur elle. Jack quant à lui foudroyait tous les hommes présents du regard, défiant quiconque de s'approcher trop près.

C'est ce moment-là que McKay choisit pour se lever et venir à la rencontre de Sam, qui plongea automatiquement le nez dans son assiette de purée pour éviter toute conversation.

-Samantha Carter ! Comment allez-vous ? Ca fait plaisir de vous voire de retour à la base. Je suis passé plusieurs fois était à votre bureau quand j'étais sur Washington, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à vous intercepter. Votre secrétaire me demandait toujours de repasser à un autre moment.

La jeune femme toussota, soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle évitait ce type comme la peste. Il était insupportable. Clarisse, sa secrétaire et assistante de tant à autre, avait très vite compris qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler du Docteur McKay. Du coup, elle lui sauvait souvent la vie en prétextant une quelconque activité trop importante pour être interrompue. Mais aujourd'hui, Clarisse n'était pas là et elle allait devoir se sortir de cette situation ô combien désagréable toute seule.

-Docteur McKay, quel plaisir de vous voir aussi. Je ne reviens pas, je suis juste passé le temps d'une réunion. Effectivement, vous savez ce que c'est, les expériences, la rédaction de mémoires, les réunions. Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps libre.

Elle essaya de sourire, mais seul un rictus digne d'une belle grimace se dessina sur son visage.

-Oh ! Pas de soucis, je comprends, mais comme vous êtes là, peut-être pourrions-nous aller prendre un verre ce soir ?

Jack recracha le contenu de son eau sur la table. Comment cet imbécile osait-il inviter Carter ? Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais le type ne bougea pas attendant une réponse de la part de Sam, qui s'agitait maintenant sur son siège.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure mon vol décolle…

Il la coupa.

-Pas de soucis, passez donc dans mon labo dès que vous le serez et on partira prendre un verre en fonction.

Il partit sans se retourner, n'attendant même pas une réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Ce coup-ci ce fut au tour de Janet d'éclater de rire. Elle avait toujours dit à son amie que le docteur casse-pieds cherchait à prendre régulièrement de ses nouvelles, car elle lui plaisait. Sam avait toujours nié ce fait. Mais vu la teinte rouge qu'avait prit tout son visage, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Ce fut Daniel qui brisa le silence qui tombait peu à peu sur la table.

-Eh bien, Jack, on dirait que vous avez de la concurrence.

Janet crut que son amie allait s'évanouir, et T se redressa prêt à sauter vers O'Neill pour l'empêcher d'étrangler l'archéologue. Jack fit craquer ses poings et Daniel déglutit.

-Daniel ?

-Oui…

-La prochaine fois que je voudrais votre opinion sur le sujet, je vous la demanderai. On est bien d'accord Space Monkey ?

-Oui oui Jack, aucun souci.

-Bien. Carter si je pus me permettre, en ne pensant qu'à votre sécurité, j'éviterais de me retrouver seul avec McKay, on ne sait jamais.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa purée.

-Parce que je ne pourrai pas me défendre seule ou parce que je suis une femme ?

Son ton était glacé.

-Euh…

-Car même si mes organes reproducteurs se situent à l'intérieur de mon corps, je peux très bien vous mettre mon pied aux fesses. Ou préférez-vous plutôt un bras de fer, Jack ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent d'un rire libérateur. Il avait vraiment eu peur de la fâcher, mais le fait qu'elle lui balance à quelques mots près la même réplique que lors de leur première rencontre le soulagea. Il fallut un certain temps aux trois autres pour comprendre la référence, mais une fois chose faite, tout le monde rit de bon cœur.

Jack essayait de deviner ce que pensait Carter. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle fixait sa gelée bleue sans y avoir ne serait-ce que tremper ses lèvres dedans. Autour de cette table personne n'était au courant de son plan, mais il se demanda si elle n'avait pas deviné elle-même. Après tout elle le déchiffrait tellement facilement.

-Un problème avec votre gelée Sam ?

Merci Danny ! Il venait de lui éviter de poser la question. Il soupira imperceptiblement, mais visiblement pas assez, car elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Elle a une odeur bizarre. Je me méfie un peu. Jack, vous ne voudriez pas la goûter par hasard, vous avez un estomac plus résistant que le mien.

Elle avait ce petit sourire en coin qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Putain cette saloperie ne sentait pas comme d'habitude, il aurait dû se méfier plus. Maintenant, ils le regardaient tous avec incompréhension, sauf Sam qui affichait un sourire victorieux. Il se maudissait déjà d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait la tromper aussi facilement que ça. Il n'eut d'autres choix que d'abdiquer à sa demande. Mais il sauva les apparences.

-Bien sûr.

Il prit une cuillère qu'il porta à sa bouche. La texture était vraiment horrible, comment pouvait-elle avaler ça. Mais le goût n'était pas mauvais, à part l'odeur, il avait bien joué.

\- Rien d'alarmant, à mon avis, même si j'en viens à me demander comment vous pouvez avaler un truc comme ça Sam, sérieusement, la texture est horrible !

Elle haussa un sourcil. Lui mentirait-il aussi effrontément. Soit elle commença à manger son dessert. Effectivement, elle avait le même goût que d'habitude. Cela la rassura et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle avait englouti la coupe entière. Jack sourit et se dit que, finalement, il avait gagné ! O'Neill un, Carter zéro.

-Carter souriait pour voir.

Leurs trois amis les fixaient sans comprendre, puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sam. Le salaud ! Il avait dû mettre du colorant dedans et elle ne l'avait pas cru capable de quelque chose d'aussi bas. Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents, attendant qu'elle fasse de même. Bien elle acceptait sa défaite. Elle fit son plus beau sourire et celui de Jack disparut instantanément.

-Oh merde.

Elle avait toujours les dents blanches. Il ne lui avait pas donné la bonne coupe ! Il fouilla des yeux le messe afin de subtiliser l'objet du délit. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Sur le plateau du Général. Oh non, il était cuit. Hammond plongeait sa cuillère dedans. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était un homme mort. Carter avait suivi son regard et se trouva face à la vision de son oncle dévorant une coupe de gelée bleue. Elle se retint de rire face à la tête de Jack. Il s'était planté en beauté sur ce coup-là. Et voilà maintenant que George venait à leur rencontre. Jack se tassa sur sa chaise, sachant pertinemment qu'il vivait ses dernières secondes.

-Alors les enfants, comment se passe ce déjeuner ?

-Général Hammond, pourquoi avaient vous les dents bleues ?

Non Teal'c pas ça ! Le dirigeant de la base le regarda surpris puis prit la glace que lui tendait Janet qui essayait de garder son sérieux face à cette situation plus que comique. George n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses dents et ses gencives avaient prit une teinte bleu criarde. Il regarda les cinq personnes attablées, et plus particulièrement O'Neill et Carter. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Il respira un grand coup pour se redonner contenance.

-Colonel O'Neill, la prochaine fois que vous voulez faire une plaisanterie au Docteur Carter, je vous prierais de bien faire attention. Elle n'est pas la seule à aimer la gelée bleue.

Il repartit en direction de son bureau. Pas la peine de les sanctionner. Et puis Samantha repartait demain pour DC, alors il pouvait bien leur laisser passer ça.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir! Voici le chapitre 12 ! Je crois que c'est plus un épilogue mais une seconde partie de l'histoire, enfin bref! Merci à tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui laissent des reviews, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture!

 **Réponse à Sa:** Ben voici la suite! Eh oui Carter n'est pas Carter pour rien, j'ai hésité pour Jack, je voulais qu'il prenne Sam au piège et puis au dernier moment, je me suis dit "non c'est pas possible, il peut pas réussir" et du coup voilà! Merci pour ton message :)

 **Réponse à Saragrissom831:** Merci beaucoup, si ce n'est que la longueur, on peur s'arranger ! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartiens j'emprunte juste

Chapitre 12 :

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre escarmouche. Jack avait laissé tomber l'idée d'embêter Carter au vu du fiasco qu'avait été sa première blague. Sans rancune s'était-il dit. Sam quant à elle avait apprécié son retour à la base, ne serait-ce que pour un jour. Tout cela lui avait vraiment manqué durant ses trois ans d'éloignement. Elle avait vu la Porte s'activer, et avait même aidé au réglage d'un problème concernant les super conducteurs. Les gars avaient fait en sorte de ne jamais la laisser seule. Elle avait donc passé son temps entre les bavardages incessants de Daniel à propos d'un quelconque goa'uld, ses commérages avec Janet qui lui manquait atrocement, et des moments de calme avec Tea'lc et Jack. Elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà 19 heures 30. C'est fou comme le temps passait vite ici, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être là depuis ce matin, mais plutôt à peine quelques minutes. La voix de Walter Harriman se fit entendre dans les hauts-parleurs.

-Le docteur Carter est demandé dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Le docteur Carter dans le bureau du Général Hammond.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, même se faire convoquer lui avait manqué. Elle parcourut les couloirs qui la séparer de son oncle, et frappa trois coups avant de recevoir la permission d'entrer. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il était souriant et détendu. Jack était aussi présent. En parlant d'O'Neill, elle avait vraiment apprécié passer du temps avec lui. Ils avaient pour une fois vraiment pu discuter, et ce même en étant dans l'enceinte du SGC. Il lui avait manqué, mais elle savait qu'en partant il y a trois ans, elle avait fait le bon choix. Ils étaient dans une situation trop complexe pour s'en sortir sans casse. Alors, elle avait décidé de partir, pour son bien à elle, mais aussi pour celui de Jack, leurs relations les rongeant trop. Elle s'assit et croisa les jambes. Le silence se fit, elle attendait qu'un des deux hommes présents prenne la parole et lui explique pourquoi on l'avait demandé. Ce que Hammond finit par faire.

-Merci d'être là Docteur Carter, il fit une pause se calant dans son fauteuil, si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour parler affaires.

Elle l'interrompit à l'attente de cette amorce.

-Désolé Général, mais aussi agréable qu'a été cette journée, je ne veux pas renouer avec l'armée et le SGC.

Jack se tendit, elle le remarqua. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais elle aspirait à une autre vit maintenant, et si possible avec lui. Hors si elle réintégrait le programme, qui plus est en tant que militaire, elle pourrait faire une jolie croix sur ses envies.

-Docteur, je ne vous ai même pas encore exposé ma proposition.

-Désolé monsieur, mais j'ai mes raisons, qui sont personnels, je précise.

Elle l'avait vu ouvrir la bouche et ne souhaitait pas être coupée.

-Je veux avoir une famille, et une vie calme si possible. Hors le SGC ne permettra aucune de ces deux choses. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la vie ici est loin d'être de tout repos. Et je ne veux plus avoir sur mes épaules la survie de l'humanité. C'est trois ans de coupure m'ont fait réaliser des choses, et cette journée aussi. Mais, une conclusion semblable s'impose. Mon temps dans l'armée est révolu. Je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision.

Jack ne voulait pas la regarder. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne veuille pas revenir auprès de lui et de ses amis. Surtout auprès de lui. Qui plus est, la discussion qu'ils avaient eue cette après-midi lui avait laissé espérer un retour de la jeune femme dans sa vie. Apparemment il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil, et peut-être le bras avec. Hammond choisit d'ignorer la petite tirade de sa nièce.

-Après consultation avec mes supérieures hiérarchiques et avec vos employeurs au sein des laboratoires du Pentagone, nous en sommes venus à la proposition suivante : nous aimerions Docteur, que vous repreniez votre place au sein du programme, en tant que militaire ou civil, et éventuellement au sein de SG1.

Le silence tomba. Elle n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre. Elle posa ses prunelles bleues sur Jack, qui refusa tout contact visuel. Hammond quant à lui observer la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Sam se permit quelques secondes de réflexion, puis vira au rouge.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, j'aimerais vous demander à quelle occasion vous avez pris contact avec mes dirigeants.

-Je voulais savoir si vous vous plaisiez dans votre travail, et si je pouvais me permettre de vous faire une offre de réintégration au programme. Et, il s'est avéré que toutes les personnes avec qui j'en ai discuté, on était d'accord pour dire que c'est du gâchis que de vous avoir enfermée dans un laboratoire aussi loin de la Porte. Et, qu'il serait plus intéressant pour le programme, mais également pour votre épanouissement professionnel que vous soyez transféré ici. Mais nous ne voulions pas le faire sans votre autorisation.

Elle éclata de rire sous le regard surpris des deux hommes.

-Encore heureux que vous me demandiez mon avis. Je vous signale, monsieur, que j'avais et j'ai mes raisons d'avoir quitté le SGC et de ne pas vouloir le réintégrer. Quand à savoir si je suis épanouie, je pense que la personne la mieux placer pour y répondre serait moi-même. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs, j'ai un avion qui décolle dans moins de trois heures et que je ne veux absolument pas manquer.

-Carter s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous…

Il jouait sa dernière carte en l'implorant de la sorte. Elle le fusilla du regard et sortit de la pièce. Sa journée avait été parfaite, en tout point, vraiment. Et il avait fallu qu'elle soit ruinée par cette offre de poste. George savait qu'elle refuserait, il remettait toujours ça sur le tapis quand ils se voyaient. Elle était dégoûtée. Il ne pouvait donc pas la laisser vivre tranquillement sa vie et faire ses choix toute seule ? Apparemment non. Elle soupira bruyamment, elle avait récupéré son sac et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'ascenseur. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là et vite. Sinon, elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Ou de ses paroles. Elle appuya sur le bouton, et commença la longue remontée qui l'attendait, ensuite elle partirait en direction de son hôtel, récupérerait sa valise et prendrait un taxi direction l'aéroport. Elle envoya un message à Janet, s'excusant de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir et de ne pas pouvoir venir voir Cassie demain, prétextant une affaire urgente. Elle soupira. Et Jack qui était là. Maintenant, il devait croire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle posa sa tête contre le métal froid de la paroi et souffla. Sa vie ne sait jamais facile. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle passa devant le soldat du poste de sécurité. Elle lui remit son badge et réussit même à répondre à son sourire.

-Bonne soirée Docteur Carter, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête en plus, évitant d'ouvrir la bouche. Le vent tiède de ce début septembre vint caresser son visage. Elle avança jusqu'à l'entrée du parking et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture. Elle sourit face à sa propre bêtise et sortit son téléphone. Le taxi arriverait d'ici dix minutes environ. Elle s'appuya contre un poteau et ferma les yeux. Il allait pleuvoir, l'air était rempli d'humidité. Elle sentait déjà les odeurs typiques qui précédaient les orages d'été emplirent ses narines. Elle regarda sa montre, 20 heures 15. Le ciel prenait des teintes orangées, signe que la nuit pointerait d'ici une heure tout au plus, le bout de son nez. Elle perdit son regard dans le couchant, observant les nuages dansaient, et laissant le vent ballotter ses longues mèches blondes. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le bruit d'un klaxon. La voiture jaune s'arrêta à son niveau.

-S'cusez m'dame, vous auriez pas appelé pour un taxi par hasard ?

-Si si, j'ai bien appelé.

-J'suis là pour vous prendre, montait.

Elle lui sourit et ouvrit la portière arrière. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège, boucla sa ceinture et donna le nom de son hôtel. Puis, elle replongea dans sa contemplation du ciel. Le conducteur l'observait de temps à autre. Il se dit que son joli visage avait l'air bien triste, et il se demandait ce qu'une belle jeune femme comme elle était allée faire dans ce complexe militaire. Cependant, il garda le silence, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans sa vie. Elle lui faisait de la peine. Le trajet dura bien un quart d'heure et se fit dans le silence le plus total. L'homme s'arrêta face à l'imposante façade de marbre du Stella Hôtel. Sa passagère le paya et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Encore une âme en peine se dit-il en la voyant s'extraire de la voiture. Elle ferma la porte du véhicule, fit deux pas et se replongea quelques instants dans son observation des nuages cotonneux, puis passa les lourdes doubles portes en verre de l'établissement. Il reprit sa route, ce fut la dernière vision qu'il eut de cette femme mystérieuse.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Puis, elle se releva et se dirigea vers sa valise, elle ne prendrait pas l'avion en tailleur. Elle sortit un jean noir, un chemisier bleu pâle et sa veste en cuir. Pas le temps de prendre une douche. Elle se changea, se démaquilla et remonta négligemment ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires, les jetant pêle-mêle dans sa malle de voyage. En moins d'une demi-heure, elle avait fini son bagage. Elle prit le chemin de la réception. Dans l'ascenseur son mobile vibra. Elle le sortit de sa poche veste. Un nouveau message, sûrement Janet. A non, numéro inconnu. Qui pouvait bien la dérangeait maintenant ? Elle cliqua sur la petite icône et une lueur de surprise passa rapidement dans ses prunelles, avant de se transformer en flammes ardentes de colère. Jack voulait la voir tout de suite. Eh bien, qu'il aille au diable ! Elle n'était pas d'humeur à expliquer ses choix. Ce qu'elle lui avait révélé il y a trois ans de ça était toujours valable, mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ses sentiments ce soir.

Elle verrouilla l'appareil, et sortit de la machine. La femme de la réception fut charmante et en moins de dix minutes tout était payé, elle n'avait plus qu'à partir. Elle sortit et un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Le temps s'était refroidi et elle resserra les pans de sa veste sur elle. Des gouttes commençaient à venir s'écraser sur la chaussée. Elle repensa à cette nuit d'orage. Celle où il était venu la trouvait chez elle, pour s'expliquer, pour lui demander son pardon. Qu'avaient-ils fait au bon Dieu pour mériter cela ? Ah oui, exacte, à cette époque-là, elle mettait son pied aux fesses des Dieux, normale qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas. Cette pensée fort humoristique fit naître une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres. Au moins, elle se divertissait toujours elle-même ! Un second frisson la secoua. Sauf que cette fois-ci le vent n'était pas en cause. C'était ce frisson-là. Celui que lui seul arrivait à déclencher quand il se situait près d'elle. Elle tourna brusquement la tête, et elle le vit. Il était assis sur le capot de son pick-up, la fixant d'un regard pénétrant. Il s'approcha et saisit sa valise dans une main. Son autre main vint d'autoriter prendre celle de Sam, et il la tira jusqu'à son véhicule. Elle n'essaya même pas de se dégager, et bien s'il voulait parler, il allait être servi. Il monta à son tour et mit le moteur en marche. Le trafic était dense et il s'engagea facilement dans la circulation. Il ne dit rien, laissant les minutes s'étiraient.

-Sam, il faut qu'on parle.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir! Je dépose le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. je veux remercier celle et ceux (?) qui ont suivit la fic jusqu'au bout. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas continuer plus longtemps sinon on aurait tourné en rond. J'arrête de vous ennuyer et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture et encore merci :)

Chapitre 13 :

-Sam, il faut qu'on parle.

Il quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes et posa ses prunelles chocolat sur la jeune femme. Elle gardait le regard fixait sur un point imaginaire par delà la vitre du véhicule. Il soupira. Elle avait. Il avait redécouvert et avec plaisir, une femme enjouée et pleine de vie cette après-midi, mais apparemment, il était maintenant confronté à un être renfermé refusant le dialogue. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour calmer la situation, il n'avait jamais été doué pour les longs discours, quoique avec Carter il devrait avoir l'habitude quand on tenait compte de la dernière semaine qu'ils avaient vécue avant sa fuite, mais ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Et ce soir, il savait qu'elle prendrait chaque erreur d'expression comme un affront personnel. Quand est-ce que les choses étaient devenues si compliquées entre eux ? Ah oui c'est vrai, quand elle était entrée pour la première fois dans cette salle de briefing. Il avait été envoûté, il n'était qu'un homme, mais elle, elle était déjà une magnifique jeune femme pétillante et intelligente, et elle était toujours magnifique, même si les années avaient commencé à marquer son visage d'ange. Il secoua la tête. Il roulait en direction du parc. Ce parc-là. Il espérait qu'un lieu qui leur était familier tout en étant neutre, serait préférable à sa maison ou à un parking d'aéroport, qui pour le coup était vraiment impersonnel et lui aurait offert une possibilité de fuite trop rapide.

Ce soir, il comptait bien mettre les choses au point, il en avait marre. Il avait tant espéré la revoir, et maintenant qu'elle était là, elle fuyait de nouveau rien qu'à l'évocation d'un plausible retour définitif dans le coin. Il savait que sa présence lors de cette proposition d'emploie était une mauvaise idée, mais George l'avait forcé à être présent, il pensait sûrement que sa nièce accepte plus facilement avec son ancien supérieur dans la pièce. Or, il était aussi l'homme qu'elle aimait, il en était certain. Son attitude, ses gestes, ses mots même les plus simples lui avaient prouvé tout au long de cette journée. Et puis on parlait tout de même de Samantha Carter, cette femme avait fait exploser un soleil, ce n'est pas rien ! Et puis Carter étant Carter, il était ubuesque de penser qu'elle réintégrerait le SGC ainsi, elle faisait les choses comme elle pensait qu'elles devaient être faites. Elle lui avait prouvé il y a trois ans. Il s'arrêta au fond du petit parking et descendit de voiture. Il fit le tour et ouvrit la portière de la jeune femme pour la faire sortir. Elle gardait les yeux fixaient droit devant elle, et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de rébellion passive.

-Sam descendait de la.

-Pas question. J'ai un avion à prendre, et j'apprécierai assez que vous me rameniez jusqu'à l'aéroport, monsieur.

Elle était passée en mode militaire. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes sont si dures à faire partir. Il soupira, très bien puisque s'en était ainsi. Il passa au plan B. Logique, depuis quand ses plans A fonctionnaient ? Il saisit sa taille et la sortit du véhicule, elle protesta.

-Je vous avais prévenu Carter. Alors, soyez une grande fille et marchait sinon, je serrais obligé de vous porter et mes genoux n'apprécieraient pas trop.

Sa petite blague retomba à plat, mais Sam se mit à marcher droit en direction de la clairière. Très bien, elle avait compris ou il voulait les amener. Elle marchait le dos droit, il la suivait tranquillement appréciait le vent frais qui soufflait à présent entre les branchages. Il s'assit les mains dans les poches, sur le banc bancal qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir. C'était petit à petit devenu son sanctuaire secret tout au long de ces trois longues années. Il venait ici pour réfléchir, où tout simplement penser à elle. Elle était face à lui, les mains sur les hanches et attendait visiblement qu'il ouvre le débat, ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire, ne voulant pas subir ses foudres.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé devant mon hôtel ?

Ah, ils étaient passés au tutoiement, voilà qui était mieux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut qu'on parle.

-Eh bien vas y, je t'écoute ! De toute façon je n'arriverai pas à attraper mon avion.

-Tu vas de nouveau t'enfuir et couper les ponts.

-Je n'ai pas coupé les ponts.

-Pardon excuse-moi, je voulais dire : tu vas de nouveau t'enfuir et me rayer de ta vie ?

Elle déglutit mal à l'aise face à ce constat déplaisant.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi.

-J'ai des idées, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse claire et précise.

Il savourait la gêne de la jeune femme. Quand il fallait parler sentiments, et surtout de leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre, elle était pire que lui. Bravo l'astrophysicienne !

-Arrête de jouer avec moi Jack !

-Je ne joue pas Sam, par contre j'ai l'impression que toi oui !

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfaite par sa réponse. Elle se reprit vite, et continua avec sionisme.

-C'est vrai, j'adore embrasser mon second devant les personnes les plus importantes de ma base pour lui balancer après coup, que je voulais juste m'amuser.

Il se raidit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais il pensait qu'elle avait passé l'éponge depuis tout ce temps. Il y avait prescription non ? Elle continua.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis partie hein ?

Il hocha la tête, elle inspira un grand coup pour contenir la colère qui montait en elle. Ses belles prunelles bleues avaient prises une teinte orageuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Très bien, tu vas être servi Jack. Tu te souviens de cette discussion que nous avons eue ici, bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas amené là. J'ai réfléchi, vraiment réfléchi. Tu avais dit que tu m'aimer, et je t'avais dit la même chose. Durant le trajet du retour, je me suis demandé si cela valait toujours autant le coup que je parte après tout tu m'aimais. Puis, je me suis souvenu de la semaine que nous venions de passer. Ta trahison, parce que j'avais vu dans ton acte de gaminerie une trahison contre moi, puis notre dispute chez moi. Et je me suis dit que j'avais été dure avec toi. J'ai douté, je me suis demandé si je voulais vraiment te faire souffrir de la sorte. Et il s'est avéré que non, je ne le souhaitais pas. Mais comment aurais-je pu reprendre le travail dans une telle situation, avec l'homme que j'aimais à en crever juste à côté de moi, mais que je ne devrais et sous aucun prétexte approcher de trop près, que je devrais toujours appelé « monsieur », parce que mes sentiments envers lui étaient totalement inappropriés. On ne contrôle pas de qui on tombe amoureux, malheureusement, parce que sinon j'aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre, pour nous éviter toute cette peine et cette souffrance inutile.  
Puis, j'ai pensé que je pouvais prendre un poste civil. C'était une bonne idée, alors je me suis imaginée ce que toi et moi on aurait pu être. Et malgré tous les scénarios qui se profilaient dans ma tête, je n'en trouvais aucun qui me convenait. Parce que, il y avait toujours une chose qui clochait dedans, je ne pouvais plus te faire confiance. Parce que, j'avais encore le goût amer de ta petite plaisanterie dans la bouche. Que malgré tous tes mots, tous tes gestes, j'avais peur. Peur de me tromper, peur de te décevoir d'une quelconque façon, peur de ne pas faire ton bonheur, peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une énorme farce, peur de ne pas t'aimer assez, ou bien au contraire de trop t'aimer. Alors oui, j'ai fait le choix le plus égoïste de toute ma vie, j'ai choisi mon bien-être et ma santé d'esprit à tout l'amour que je te portais. J'ai fui parce que cela m'était trop dur de faire l'impasse sur toute cette mésaventure. Je suis partie loin, mettant le plus de distance possible entre toi et moi, pensant que cela m'aiderait à t'oublier, ou au moins à faire taire toutes ces émotions qui s'éveillaient en moi lorsque je me trouvais à tes côtés. Et Dieu, ce fut si dur ! J'avais mal, je voulais t'appeler, je voulais te revoir, sentir tes bras m'enveloppé, te serrais contre moi et te dire que je t'aimais de tout mon être. Mais à chaque fois que j'allais céder, cette petite voix revenait me hantait, me rappelant le goût métallique comme le sang que laisse dans la bouche la trahison d'un être qui dit vous aimer comme jamais il n'avait aimé. Alors, je raccrochais le combiné, je reposais les clefs, et je me noyais dans le travail.  
Ca a marché jusqu'à lundi soir. Te revoir m'a mis un coup. Tu n'as pratiquement pas changé. J'ai su que c'était toi avant même que tu te sois assis sur ce tabouret de bar. Parce que mes émotions ne mentaient pas. Je pensais les avoir enfoui profondément, avoir réussit à les faire disparaître, mais non. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit à George, je veux une vie calme, je veux avoir une famille à moi. Je ne veux plus courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers en me demandant ce que pourrait être ma vie si j'en avais décidé autrement. Alors le SGC et moi, s'est fini. J'y ai fait mon temps. Et je pensais qu'après notre discussion de cette après-midi, toi mieux que quiconque comprendrait ce désir. Apparemment, je me suis trompée.

Elle avait fini avec les larmes aux yeux et elle se tourna vers le lac pour éviter qu'il ne les voie, mais c'était trop tard. Il était ému par tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle s'était enfin mise à nu. Il se rendait compte que cette nuit fatidique, elle ne lui avait donné accès qu'a une partie bien délimitée de son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il vint juste l'enlacer. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, fermant les yeux, essayant de contrôler son souffle et ses émotions. Il était beaucoup trop près d'elle.

-Je suis désolé Carter, je me suis trompé aujourd'hui moi aussi. C'est bête, mais je pensais que tu m'aimais encore, que toi et moi ayons finalement une chance de former un nous. Mais je vois que je me suis fait des films. Je suis désolé. Je vais t'amener à l'aéroport pour que tu puisses prendre le prochain vol pour Washington.

Elle sortit précipitamment de son étreinte et le regarda avec surprise. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction soudaine. Elle s'écria.

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! Jack O'Neill tu es le pire idiot de tout l'univers ! Tu ne comprends pas que cette vie, je la veux avec toi ! Bon Dieu, je n'ai pas été assez clair ? Il te faut un dessin peut-être ? Pourtant, j'ai bien fait attention à n'utiliser que des mots simples de compréhension ! Je t'aime ! Comme une folle et de tout mon être ! Je t'aime !

Elle avait levé les mains en direction de la voûte céleste. Il rit à gorge déployée devant leur incompréhension mutuelle. Il venait de comprendre. Elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui, et lui croyait qu'elle voulait la faire sans lui.

-Si tu étais moins vague Carter, je n'aurais pas mal interprété tes paroles.

Il s'avança et la reprit dans ses bras. Elle ne sut comment réagir quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux rendus humide par la pluie qui tombait maintenant. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Sam et chuchota à son oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sam, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

Elle se détendit instantanément et se laissa aller, nichant son visage dans le creux de son coup. Il se recula légèrement et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Le chocolat bouillant de ses prunelles rencontra l'océan agité des siennes. Et délicatement, comme s'il pouvait la briser, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre, rempli d'amour et des mêmes promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites ici, il y a de cela trois longues années. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Il se détacha d'elle à regret et passa un bras dans son dos pour la maintenir près de lui.

-Aller Sam, il est tant d'y aller.

* * *

Deux fillettes jouaient dans le champ. Leurs cheveux blonds comme les blés brillant de mille feux sous le soleil couchant. Le vent faisait voler leurs robes. L'air chaud de ce mois d'août était comme figé. Les petites faisaient la course vers une maison blanche. Un chien courait à leurs côtés. Une femme sortit à ce moment-là sur le porche de la maison, savourant d'entendre les rires joyeux de ces filles se mêler aux aboiements rauques et protecteurs de leur chien. Un homme sortit et enlaça la femme. Elle était grande et blonde, avec de longs cheveux semblables à se de ses filles et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Papa, maman ! Regardait ce que Grace et moi avons trouvé dans le champ !

Joy tendit un bouquet de coquelicots et de pâquerettes à sa mère qui en profita pour embrasser son crâne.

-C'est magnifique ma chérie n'est-ce pas Jack ?

-Maman a raison, il est très joli !

-Maman a toujours raison, c'est toi qui le dis toujours !

C'était Grace, il regarda sa fille qui ressemblait tant à sa femme, mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux, mêmes mimiques. Puis il les posa sur sa jumelle, Joy. Elles étaient des copies conformes, excepté les yeux. Joy avec des prunelles chocolat brillantes de vie.

-C'est l'heure de manger, lavez-vous les mains et à table mauvaise troupe !

Les petites s'exclamèrent en chœur.

-Chef, oui chef !

Jack embrassa sa femme et rentra récupérer les plats. Tout le monde était installé sur la petite terrasse. Samantha Carter O'Neill observait sa famille. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus beau tableau qu'en ce moment. L'homme de sa vie lui sourit et ses filles l'appelèrent. Ils avaient parcourut un long chemin plein de pièges, mais ils avaient fini par réussir. Elle se disait que ne remercierait jamais assez Dieu pour tout cela.

La nuit tombait progressivement sur les champs. Les derniers rayons de soleil baignaient d'une lumière claire la terrasse d'une maison. Un chien aboya, des enfants rirent. Et c'est en regardant l'or du soir tombé que Jack O'Neill se dit qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de tout l'univers. Un rire féminin se joignit aux rires enfantins. Il observa les femmes de sa vie, heureux d'être là. Le vent faisait bruissait les feuilles du grand chêne. La lune prenait progressivement la place de l'astre de feu. Les étoiles ne tarderaient plus. Le calme se fit dans la campagne. Quand on aime vraiment, on peut se battre contre vents et marées. L'amour réalise des miracles. La vie est un miracle. Alors autant profiter de la vie pour aimer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'amour n'est pas une finalité. Vivait et aimait, le temps passe trop vite pour se perdre en digressions.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
